My life as an adopted child of Mary and Joseph
by MidnightRose1912
Summary: You think you know the Biblical account of Jesus? Look again as the adoptive sister of Jesus tells her account of Jesus and her family. This story is the start of her life as well as the Nativity of her brother. She also witnesses many miracles that others have not yet seen. Her name is Hannah. She has a relationship with a boy called John (the apostle) and has many adventures.


**My Life As An Adopted Child**

 **Book 1- Prologue and the Nativity**

A story from the eyes of Mother Mary's adopted daughter, sister of our Lord.

Written by Midnight Rose

 **Prologue**

Darkness has come and I have closed my eyes that are filled with tears as I still feel a burning on my cheek from where my daddy hit me. It happened during the day, my mummy and daddy had gone out to leave me and my baby brother and said they would be back later, I did the best I could for my brother considering I was only four years old. I first fed him some milk I found because my mummy had not fed him. When my mummy and daddy came back to the house, my brother started crying because they were angry about something and my daddy shouted at my mummy and I couldn't bear it. I started to cry but tried not to let my daddy hear or see me crying. However, my brother kept screaming and no one was answering his screams so I went to his basket and I looked over him and he smelt really bad. My daddy came in as I tried to pick up my brother from his basket, 'Leave him alone!' my daddy shouted. I said to him in my young voice, 'Baby smell bad'. I pulled a face to show what I meant. No matter what I said my daddy would not come over to change him and I couldn't understand why. 'Put him back in the basket!' he demanded. I refused. My brother was crying so loud I was not going to let anything happen to him and I could see my daddy was ready to boil. 'Do as you are told, girl! He does not belong here. He is not my son'. I didn't know what he said or what he meant and I still refused to let go of my brother. I could hear my mummy crying and I wanted to go and see her, 'Mummy, mummy.' I cried. 'Your mummy is in big trouble', my daddy snarled. All I could hear my mummy saying was 'he is yours, do not leave me.' Again, I did not know what was happening but I still clasped my brother tight to me and my daddy came up to me and shouted into my face, 'who knows if you are even my daughter'. I went to put my brother back into the basket as I saw my daddy was really angry. I tried to give him a hug but he threw my hands off and I saw him grab a belt from somewhere and he placed me on the table face up. I put my hands up to my face so I didn't see what he did and then he struck me hard with the belt across the stomach, four times he struck me and I knew that I couldn't cry out because this would only make him more angry. I tried to get up when he left but the pain was so severe that I tumbled over unto the floor unconscious. When I was able to revive myself I tried to get myself off the floor but noticed a piece of paper that had flown from the table. I had done it this morning when my mummy and daddy were out. I had drawn a picture of me and my brother on the right hand side of the picture and my mummy and daddy on the left hand side. I then heard a cry coming from the basket; I had forgotten he was still smelly. I tried to stand up but the pain was stinging severely. All I could do was to try and crawl over to where my brother was.

I was longing for a dream that my brother and I would escape the house we were living in and be loved. My brother saw my picture and then looked up at me. I looked into his beautiful eyes and said, 'I'm here!' He took my finger and squeezed it tight as if he knew that I was the only person there for him. I looked at him and suddenly I felt hot and anger starting to swell up inside me and I took the crayon I had been drawing with and put a line through the picture, splitting me and my brother away from mummy and daddy. I crawled up to the door and tried to pull it open but it was locked, I heard no noise on the other end of the door. I started to cry and cradled my brother as he fell asleep. I decided to try and walk and put him back in his basket and I kissed his forehead, 'Night, Night, love you.' I then sat down, looked at the picture and cried myself to sleep. My mind is full of darkness, with nothing but a tiny spark. I saw my mummy and daddy again. My mummy was saying, 'we do not need you anymore, you are not our problem, we are better off without you.' My daddy was holding my mummy and said, 'you are nothing but trouble, no one would ever want you.' Then all I heard was laughing and laughing. I screamed and woke up.

The sight was not a pretty one, not only was I screaming but so was my brother. I couldn't find him. All I saw in front of me was red, orange and yellow flames glaring at us. I could just make out my brother's basket, I went up to him, through my pain and quickly picked him up and cradled him but I did not know where to walk. I noticed the drawing on the table and picked it up before it burnt. I suddenly heard voices coming from outside. I did all I could do and cried out in my loudest voice, 'Help, Help, Help.' I heard one of the voices; it was the quietist but was the loveliest sound I had ever heard. It sounded very scared, 'Oh, Joseph. There's a child in there. Quick we must break down the door.' I then heard the man speak and he had a husky type of voice, 'But Mary, the house is coming down, we could cause more damage.'

'We must try, Joseph.' The woman cried. The next minute I heard her say, 'Stand back, little one.'

I heard the man count, 'one...two...three...' but before he got to three I felt a sensation and saw darkness and I knew of nothing else then.

'Give her some room...eh she's so pale...leave her alone...now Mary...' I heard all these voices as I woke still clinging onto the picture I had drawn, I was still slightly dazed, 'Mummy, Mummy, Mummy,' I cried looking around for any sign of her and I couldn't see her. I cried and cried. Someone took my hand and it was the very kind woman who had saved me and my brother. I wondered where my brother had gone and the woman knew who I was looking for, she waved to her husband and he came over with a little boy standing beside him and my brother who had fallen asleep in his arms. All I could do was cry louder and louder. The kind woman tried to put her arms around me but I shrugged her off me. She had put her hand around my waist and I flinched in pain as she touched where my father had struck me. The woman tried to lift my t-shirt up but I tried to pull it down but I was not quick enough. She cried in shock. All she did was look at me and I knew her heart was melting; tears were falling down her cheeks. She called to her husband to come to her and he did so. She told me to lie down. I did not want to as I feared I would be hit again. 'I won't hurt you, sweetheart!' It was hard to swallow but I said, 'Where...Mummy? Where...Daddy?'

'I don't know little one but lay still for me'. Her face seemed very delicate like an angel I had met in a dream, clothed in light. I did as she asked and she softly stroked my head and lifted my t-shirt so her husband could see. I smelt a really bad smell and I could not bear it. The woman smelt it too, put down my t-shirt and said, 'Joseph, I think he needs changing.'

'Has anyone got any nappies?' the woman asked looking around.

'I have Mary,' shouted a woman who ran over to her.

'Thank you, Salome. Why have you got them? Your James and John don't need them anymore?' the woman asked in wonder.

'Mary, I should have told you, as my best friend... I fell pregnant again and so we prepared for the baby...b...b...but...'

'What is it Salome?'

'I had a miscarriage. I don't know how it happened. One minute me and Zebedee were happy but next that happiness had gone.'

'I'm so sorry, Salome. You should have told me. You are like another sister to me.'

'The worst part about it was that it was going to be a girl for which we had prayed for.'

'I am truly sorry.'

'I am just glad that the things I had bought can become useful again.'

So she quickly changed him and she placed him with her husband. He started to giggle. They quickly placed their attention back on me. The woman lifted my t-shirt trying very hard not to hurt me. 'Mary, it's bleeding. It looks like she has been struck with something metal and heavy,' said her husband, who also happened to be a carpenter. She told me to look away because I saw she was getting things out of her bag. She placed some ointment to clean my bleeding scar which was very deep which made me cry out with severe pain and then she bandaged it up as quickly as she could. I saw her cry and her husband asked her, 'what is it?' She answered, 'How could anyone do this to their own child?' Her husband looked at my scar that had been bandaged up at least four times and said to her, 'How deep is it?' She answered sombrely, 'It is very deep. I don't think she will ever have the ability to have children.'

'I want my mummy. I want my daddy!' I cried bitterly.

'I know sweetheart, I know. Joseph did you see anyone else in the house?' she asked her husband.

'No Mary, but I found this letter.' He showed her the note that had been burnt around the edges and the woman looked at me and then the letter angrily and stormed over to the Rabbi to talk to him. Joseph, her husband went off with her and I could hear her sobbing. I still had clung to the picture I had drawn and then suddenly it had been snatched out of my grip.

'Give it back!' I demanded.

'Make us!' said two girls who were really spiteful.

People began staring at me, giving me horrible looks, whispering things to each other. The girl who had my picture poked me in the stomach where I had my bandages and she began laughing, the other girl slapped me across the face.

'Hey, leave her alone.' The woman came hurrying back and took me aside from the children and then went up to them and said, 'that is very horrible, would you like the same thing done to you? That picture is not yours is it?' she demanded from the girl who had stolen it. She shook her head. The woman told her to give it back to me but instead she started to cry and ran over to her parents who were angry that the angel had told them off.

'Who do you think you are?' one of them said to her. 'You hurt my daughter's feelings.'

'Your daughter attacked and hurt this innocent girl whose parents have just abandoned her and her brother too. She has stolen a picture too.'

'Let me see the picture.' The woman said to the spiteful girl. Her daughter did as she was told and then the mother said, 'no wonder her family don't want her.'

'What do you mean?' the kind woman said.

'Well, look at her. She is not even Jewish. Who would want her? She is not one of us. God has abandoned her, 'the other woman retorted and she threw my picture on the ground and the nice woman picked it up and looked at it.

She then looked at the nasty woman and said, 'How dare you? Would you look at me and say that I am not Jewish? I was brought up in a Jewish family but I am of mixed heritage like this child here. I thought God once abandoned me but he did not, and neither has he abandoned this little girl or her brother. She is one of God's children. We all are. You ask who would want a child like this... I would.' She said proudly and angrily.

The people then started shouting at her and calling her names and saying spiteful things that her husband quickly ran to her side and said, 'What is all the commotion? Why are you calling my wife names?

'She thinks she would be a good mother to this white, pale, female, non Jew. What do you think?'

'Let me put something to you people who criticise my wife. Look at Mary. Does she not look pale and different to you, yet you say nothing against her. If you say it is because I chose her to marry me. That is nonsense. A man does not pick his wife because of her colour. I did not choose Mary because of her colour; it was because of who she is: she is a lovely, kind, graceful girl whom I love with all my heart. Look, if I cut my hand and cut my wife's hand the colour of our blood is the same. God had this in mind. We all belong to his family, we all have the same colour blood but we all look different, because if we all looked the same then we wouldn't be us.'

The people kept silent and started to walk away. The little boy I had seen with the man earlier went up to his mother and said, 'You are very brave, mother.'

'No, I am not, my sweet boy. I just speak the truth, because knowing the truth sets you free.' He hugged her so tightly.

I then noticed that the woman Salome brought a boy over to us. He was very shy, hiding behind his mummy. She urged him forward. He simply smiled at me until it was time for him to go home and eat dinner. He then turned back and waved at me and I simply waved back. His mother and father called out to Mary, the woman and Joseph and said, 'Mary, Joseph you are always welcome to our house. If you need help don't hesitate to ask.'

'Thank you Zebedee. Thank you Salome, we would appreciate it and I think your children would be wonderful playmates to these children.'

Suddenly I started to cry and my stomach was growling and I was shivering with cold. The woman took off her outer garment and put it around my shoulders and she hugged me and this time I hugged her back. The man had given me my brother to hold, who giggled in my arms and seemed very happy because we were all together. The woman and man looked as though they were leaving us but they simply went to talk. The boy sat by my side and gave me a smile and said, 'God loves you' and he hugged me whilst my brother had grabbed his finger.

Meanwhile, the man and woman were talking to each other. 'Joseph, do you think we could adopt them?' the woman asked her husband.

'I do not know. I was hoping we would have some more of our own,' he answered blushing.

'I know you are frustrated. We have been trying and I think if God would want us to have anymore biological children, I'm sure it would have happened by now. Maybe God is presenting us with another mission, Joseph. We could look after these two adorable children.' She said also blushing.

'Mary...but what about the challenges that we might have with them? What if they have a lot of questions and we won't be able to answer them?'

'We will be able to cope when we get there, Joseph. Look you had doubts about our previous mission and you did great. You have been a great rock for me, Joseph and you will be a great example to the children. I also heard your little speech earlier. We are husband and wife, we are very opposite, look at those two children, and they do not look alike either. They blend into our family perfectly.' She smiled as she looked at us with her son who had his arm across my shoulder cradling me.

The woman looked back at her husband who was still thinking and looked hurt, 'Joseph, let us face the fact I will not be able to bear any children. Maybe God has given them to us as a gift. The baby boy likes you already and I know deep down you loved it when he was in your arms. You had the same look in your eye when Jesus was born and yet you still look as though you have the same type of fear when I told you I had conceived Jesus and we have always wanted a little girl.'

He looked at his wife and then left her side and walked over to us and asked his son, 'Jesus how would you like to be a big brother to your new brother and sister?'

'Really, you mean...?' The boy asked gazing at his father. He went over to him and hugged him.

'It wasn't my idea. It was your mother's...' The woman just laughed at her husband and ran to him kissing him and hugging him.

She then knelt down in front of me so I could see her face,' Would you like a new mummy and daddy?' she asked looking slightly worried as if I would say the wrong answer.

'I miss mummy and daddy,' I cried to her sobbing into her dress and soaking it. She simply stroked my hair and whispered, 'I love you.'

The man picked up his elder son and placed him on his shoulders and picked up my baby brother and cradled him and he was already asleep. I also yawned and the woman asked if I wanted to sleep on her shoulders and I nodded and whispered, 'I love you mummy'. That is how I came to be adopted as Mary and Joseph's daughter and I had two brothers, Jesus and 'baby'. I now knew that somehow I did not have to do things for my little brother now, we have a mummy and daddy who love us. The piece of paper that I held remained crumpled in my hand.

Chapter 1: Knowing

The following day I woke up with the sun beaming across the curtains. I had a dream that involved a fire, a scar, a boy called Jesus, a boy called John and two angels who wanted to be my new mummy and daddy. I sat up and had to bend over because I was in terrible pain. I crawled my t-shirt up and saw that my bandages were soaked in blood which meant that I couldn't have been dreaming. I sobbed out loud and noticed that I was in the same room as my baby brother who started to scream when he heard me sobbing. Immediately, I heard footsteps and suddenly Mary who had been in my dream, which wasn't a dream burst into the room. She asked me what was wrong and I pointed to my tummy. She pulled my t-shirt up and screamed to her husband, 'Joseph. Can you get me some more bandages? Her scar is still seeping through.' He did so and she wrapped me up again and then kissed my forehead.

'Mary...' Joseph said to her.

'Yes, Joseph?'

'I think we should go to the Rabbi again and see if he knows of any information about their parents or who lived with them in the house, whether we know anything about these two children.'

'Alright! That is a good idea, Joseph. Hopefully we will even be able to know their birth names. I think we should take the children over to Salome and Zebedee's house so they can play with James and John. I don't want them getting hurt.' She kissed him and so he agreed to take us over there.

So at about 1pm my new mummy and daddy took Jesus, my baby brother and I over to see Salome and her husband. I saw the boy John waiting for us at the door and he smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

'Thank you for doing this in such short notice, Salome!' mummy told her, hugging her.

'Nonsense! It will be great for James and John to play with some other children,' Salome responded.

I started to cry and so my mummy came over to me and hugged me and kissed the top of my head softly. She took some bandages out of her bag and handed them to Salome, 'you might need this if you see her bandages turning red.' I grabbed onto her legs and pulled her outer garment because I did not want her to go, 'Sweetheart, I will come back. I will always come back for you. I promise.' I let her go and daddy lifted me up and then kissed me before they left.

John came over to me shyly, 'D...d...do y...you w...w...want to c...c...come and p...p...play?' He stuttered. I shook my head and I sat down. He then took out a jigsaw puzzle and I was fascinated by what he was doing that I suddenly found myself helping him. Jesus and James (who was the older twin) were playing a game of hide and seek. My baby brother was having his nap and we weren't to interrupt him. Salome made us a drink each and asked if I was in pain. I shook my head. It seems that perhaps playing with John had taken my mind off it. She had a look at my scar anyway, lifting up my t-shirt. The bandages were not soaked with blood but she changed them anyway. John and I finished the puzzle and then John showed me his picture book. It was the story of a Princess who was locked up in a tower and one moment she looked like another human being and the next she was a monster in the evenings. She was waiting for her prince charming who would sweep her up in his arms. She meets an ogre who rescues her from the tower, guarded by a dragon, and tells her that someone else wants to marry her. Whilst on their journey they fall in love and eventually the princess turns into her ogre self and finally learns to love herself as an ogre and marries the ogre. I really liked the story and John was really good at doing some of the voices despite his stutter.

Then it was about three o'clock and I heard my mummy's voice and I ran up to her and she picked me up and said, 'how are you feeling?'

'Good. Mummy, I played a jigsaw puzzle with John and read a story.'

'Fantastic. Great to hear you were having such fun.'

She went up to my brother who had just woken up and started crying.

'We had better go back home', she said to Salome whilst cradling my brother.

'Oh no, Mary stay.'

'But, he needs feeding.'

'You can feed him here. Besides, I want to know what the Rabbi told you,' Salome put a drink on the table for mummy.

Zebedee had just got in from work and John ran up to him and hugged him tight.

'So what has my little boy been up to today?'

'I p...p...played with erm...?' He said pointing to me.

'Her name is Hannah!' mummy said.

'I played j...j...jigsaws with Hannah and we r...r...read a b...b...book together.' John said beaming at me.

'How do you know my name?' I asked mummy.

'The Rabbi told us everything. The Rabbi told us that your old mummy was called Susan and your daddy was called Cain. He told us how your mummy gave birth to you, Hannah, in December three years ago and your brother, James, was born in February two years ago. I even have a story book with pictures of them. Do you want to see them?'

I nodded and I asked John if he wanted to look at it with me. I opened the book and saw my mummy and I then looked at my new mummy and gasped. I then saw the picture of the person who had struck me four times. I screamed and knocked the book out of my hands.

'Wh...wh...wh...what is it Hannah?' It wasn't my mummy who had said this but my friend John. I pointed to my book at the picture of the man who had scared me.

'Who is th...th...that?'

'Daddy!' I screamed.

John seemed confused.

'Why are you s...s...scared?'

'He did this to me', and I pulled up my t-shirt and ripped off my bandages. This very much hurt me and I sobbed. John put his arm around me and I sobbed into his arms.

Mummy carried on feeding James, my baby brother, whilst smiling at John. She did look shocked and asked me, 'Daddy did this to you?' I nodded at her and I gave the book back to her.

'Do...do...do...do...does she have to g...g...go back to him, Auntie M...M...Mary?'

'No, John.' I looked up to her smiling. She was not really John's Aunt but Salome had been mummy's best friend since Jesus had been born.

'Hannah and James do not have to go back to him. They are part of our family. '

I suddenly saw Jesus and James running in. 'Did someone just call my name?' James asked.

'No. This is also James'; Mum said pointing to my brother.

'Really? Cool. We could be twins,' James said laughing.

John looked crestfallen. I saw his face and I gave him a hug and a smile.

He gave me something. It was a picture he had secretly drawn. It was of him and me holding hands. He had tried to write our names but his 'J' and my 'a' were written wrong. It wasn't that that worried me though; when I looked at the picture he had drawn my scar.

'Why?'

'B...b...because you h...h...have it. I d...d...dr...drew you.'

I suppose I still liked it and I kept it close to me and gave it to mummy and she said she will put it in a frame for me. I suddenly found myself yawning.

'Dear me, Hannah. You must be tired. Suppose we had better go home and give you and James a bath. Say goodbye to John quickly.'

I hugged him and said goodbye to him. Then I said goodbye to Auntie Salome and Zebedee.

Mummy and Daddy both said goodbye and Zebedee said to Daddy, 'you have two lovely women there Joseph. I hope Hannah grows up to be a lot like Mary.'

'I do too. I just wish there was some hope for my sons.'

Jesus heard what he said and crept up behind daddy and leapt onto his back ready for a piggy back ride home.

I did not actually realise we only lived opposite John and his family. I went home and put my picture in a frame mummy had given me and I placed it in my bedroom whilst she was running me and James a bath. I kissed it and went upstairs to the bathroom. James was already in the bath. She undressed me carefully and blew raspberries on my tummy where my scar wasn't and then she carefully placed me in the bath trying hard not to hurt my scar which still burned. Mummy washed my hair whilst Daddy came in and lifted James out and put his nappy on and his pyjamas. Jesus came in and saw. He crept up to mummy and kissed her on the cheek and then went and carried James into our bedroom. Jesus was always so gentle and kind. Daddy followed him to the bedroom to leave us girls. When mummy had finished getting me ready for bed she lifted me and carried me into the bedroom and placed me on the bed where daddy, Jesus and James were ready for us.

'Mummy?' I said

'Yes, sweetheart?' Mummy asked.

'Why does John speak like that?' I wondered.

'He has always spoken like that, it can't be helped.' She said.

'He is my friend'.

'That is so nice, darling.'

'Can we have a story mother?' Jesus interrupted.

'Yes...oh I haven't even started yet James.' We looked at James who was asleep in daddy' arms and we laughed. She left him there snuggled up while she told Jesus and me a story.

'Once there was a man walking from Jerusalem to Jericho when suddenly a band of robbers attacked him and took all he had and left him for dead.'

At this I gasped out loud. Mummy looked at me and sat me on her lap but told me there is a happy ending.

She continued, 'then a priest came along, went up to the man but believed it was wrong to touch a dead body and so went along on the other side. Then another wealthy man came over and went along on the other side.'

I saw no point to this story and there was no happy ending. Mummy continued and said, 'but then a Samaritan came along, and you know what they say about Samaritans don't you, Jesus?'

I looked at him and he simply said, 'they cannot be trusted.'

I thought this was unfair and I was just about to say something when Mummy said, 'but this Samaritan went up to the poor man on the road and took pity on him. He bandaged his wounds and cared for him the best he could, placed him on his donkey and then took him to the nearest inn. He gave the innkeeper some money and said that if there were any more expenses he would pay the rest on his return for the care of the man'.

I simply said, 'the Samaritan was good.'

'Yes Hannah. He was good.'

'Even though he was a Samaritan', said Jesus.

'Even though?' I asked.

'Yes, he was good. Inside all of us there is good and bad. Not all Samaritans are bad. Not all daddies hurt their children.' She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and was no longer confused or upset anymore. Yes, my scar still hurt me but I had people to look after me, people who would love me for who I am no matter what. I felt safe with them. I knew they would never hurt me. I smiled and yawned. Mummy put me under the duvet and Jesus softly stroked my hair whilst mummy and daddy went over to James and put a machine on which played a soothing tune and they both leant over his cot and kissed him goodnight. Mummy and daddy then came over to my bed and kissed me goodnight.

Chapter 2: Bad dreams

That night I couldn't sleep. My mind was still in darkness and I couldn't explain why. Why was I still scared when the best thing had happened to me? I was completely safe with three guardian angels looking after me, but it just didn't seem right. I tried to get to sleep but all I saw was darkness and then suddenly I heard a voice saying, 'We are coming to get you, we are coming to get you.' I then saw him and her, my other mummy and daddy were laughing and running after me. I saw my new mummy and daddy in the distance and I tried to run towards them and yet my feet were not going anywhere. My other mummy and daddy were chasing me and they were coming closer towards me. My daddy had grabbed me and tried to pick me up and carry me away, 'NO! I WANT MY MUMMY! I WANT MY DADDY!' I screamed. My new mummy and daddy were running towards me and tried to grab me out of my daddy's arms. He turned and threatened my mummy with a knife and my daddy stood forwards to protect her but got stabbed in the chest. My mummy got scared and vowed to get me back as I continued to scream, 'Mummy!' I then felt someone shaking me hard. I thought it was my other daddy, I suddenly woke up and it was my new Mummy. She was sitting by my side stroking my hair, 'Darling, it's alright. You just had a nightmare.' 'Mummy, Daddy, evil, take me away.' 'I...I don't understand...'the woman cried. I cried too and hugged her. 'New Mummy nice...' 'But you just said...' then she realised who I was talking about. 'Darling, I will never leave you. Your daddy will never leave you. We will always be here for you. Always.'

She cradled me softly and stroked my hair and I suddenly felt very safe in her arms and she begun to sing a lullaby that she told me her mother used to sing to her:

'The stars are bright

The Moon is nigh

Your Mother's love is full of light

She wraps you in her loving wings

She rocks you as you sleep

Until the dawn comes

She will be your guiding light

She cradles you to sleep

She cradles you as you sleep'

She left me to sleep but then suddenly my scar started to burn and something else disturbed my sleep. I was in a dark place without my mum's light. I saw a shadow of a woman. It was my old mummy. I screamed and tried to run away. What I didn't realise was I was also half awake and was physically running. I tried to run to my parent's bedroom whilst I knew she was right behind me. What I hadn't noticed was that there were steps leading to my parents' room and I missed and I fell down the stairs and banged my head loudly and screamed. Soon the lights switched on and I was shaking with fear and cold. I couldn't sit up. My head was throbbing where I fell. My brother James was awake because I could hear him crying and Jesus went to look after him whilst my parents rushed over to me and realised I was on the floor in pain.

'Hannah? Can you hear me sweetheart?' mummy asked trying not to touch me in case she hurt me anymore.

'Mummy!' I sobbed, 'it hurts.'

'Where does it hurt darling?' she asked tenderly.

'Here and here!' I pointed to my head and then I pointed to my scar.

'Can you get the thermometer, Joseph?' he did.

She took my temperature and told me it was high and I was sweating. She placed some ice on my head to try and cool me down.

I murmured something to mummy, 'Mummy. Please never let me see my other mummy and daddy.'

'I would never do something you don't want to do. I wouldn't know how to contact them anyway. It would be your choice.'

Jesus came back as we were going back to the bedroom. 'What's going on?' he yawned.

'It's nothing darling; your sister just had a terrible dream. Go back to bed.'

'But I'm awake now!'

'Sorry Jesus!' I sobbed.

'It's alright!'

Daddy gave James to mummy who cradled him and Jesus was wrapped up in her right arm on the side of the bed. My daddy sat on the left side, next to mummy and placed me on his lap. She started to sing the lullaby again.

Soon Jesus had fallen asleep. James started crying and mummy seemed to know what to do. I got off my daddy's lap and daddy lifted Jesus up from my bed and placed him in his own.

Daddy looked really, really tired.

I ran up to him and hugged him. 'Love you, daddy'. He hugged me back.

'Go to bed, Joseph. I will come and see you when I have put these two to bed,' mummy said with a warm and tired voice.

'No, I'll stay up with you. We both took these two to be part of our family. I love them too.'

So he stayed, trying to keep awake.

Mummy started to feed James some milk and I knew that somehow I would never have to worry about him not getting any milk from now on. I became very quiet and put my chin up to my knees and hugged them tight and started rocking.

'Right, darling. You can go back to sleep,' mummy said to James as he then fell asleep. Both she and daddy went over to his basket and she placed him in carefully. They both kissed him on the forehead and said,' Good night, little James. God be with you.'

I was still rocking and crying. 'Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!'

'Darling, there's nothing to be sorry about. You had a horrible nightmare. You haven't been keeping us up all night. Maybe your daddy. I couldn't sleep either, Hannah. I was thinking about you, whether we are right for you.'

'Joseph?' she then looked at my daddy.

'Darling?' he muttered back, half awake.

' Look, the three of us cannot sleep. I cannot sleep for fear of doing something wrong with Hannah and James. She is scared her mummy and daddy are going to get her. I was thinking maybe she could sleep in our bed tonight.'

'Alright, Mary but for one night.'

So I went to bed with mummy and daddy and somehow I felt safer being with them in their room rather than on my own. My mummy held me close and my daddy had already fallen fast asleep.

'Goodnight Hannah!'

My daddy was only counting on me sharing their bed for one night but each night I had to share with them because the dream was always as dark and dangerous as the first night. My daddy was getting very concerned and decided to take action. On the twelfth morning he took my mummy aside and said to her, 'Mary I am getting slightly concerned now. We cannot keep doing this."

'I have a thought, Joseph!' Mum said quietly.

'Huh? What? Oh sorry Mary!' Dad said tired.

'I remember when we first found them and she was able to sleep on my shoulders. That day I was wearing my blue headdress that I wore when Jesus was born. So I was thinking that she could snuggle in it at bedtime, like a blanket.'

'Do you think it will work, because, sweetheart I am exhausted?' Dad asked her rubbing his eyes.

'I hope so!' Mum said laughing.

'It's not funny Mary. I am very concerned. This is the twelfth night in which I have struggled to sleep. I am getting told off for nearly falling asleep at work.'

'I know, darling. It's the only thing I can think of.'

That night I got ready for bed but I was quite scared because I know I can't sleep. I always try counting but I still get nightmares.

On my bed I noticed something on my pillow. It was blue and I noticed it belonged to my Mum. She came into my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I said to her, 'Mum, I found this on my bed, this is yours.' I tried giving it to her but she pushed it away.

'Don't you wear it anymore?' I asked her.

'No! I've got more but this one is very special!' Mum said.

'Then why are you giving it to me?'

'Because you are my special little girl!'

I cuddled into the headdress and smelt it and I remember my mum's smell.

I then gave my Mum a massive hug, then realised that Dad wasn't there.

'Where is Daddy?' I asked.

'Erm, well, he's very tired Hannah!'

'Ohhhhhhh!' I became tearful. 'I wish I could sleep!'

'Oh sweetheart, get into bed, snuggle down with your new blanket.'

'Can you sing to me?'

'Only if it will let you sleep. I keep losing my voice.

The stars are bright

The Moon is nigh

Your Mother's love is full of light

She wraps you in her loving wings

She rocks you as you sleep

Until the dawn comes

She will be your guiding light

She cradles you to sleep

She cradles you as you sleep'

As she sang I began to sink into a deep sleep smelling the scent of my Mother. The only thing I remember before I fell asleep was my Mum stroking my bushy hair. I drifted off and that night I dreamt a nice dream, one in which me, my Mummy, Daddy, James and Jesus played in the park, chasing each other and falling on top of each other laughing. Without knowing it I smiled in my sleep. I stayed asleep the whole night and so my Mummy's plan worked.

Chapter 3: 5 Years later

My Mum woke me up early, 'Happy Birthday sweetheart!' I woke up very happy, I am turning nine years old today.

'Thanks Mum,' I murmured still tired.

'Do you know what is also special about today, Hannah?' she asked me looking very proud.

I simply shook my head. She then looked at my younger brother, James.

'James?'

'Oh, I know what it is Mother!' my older brother Jesus exclaimed. He stayed quiet for a bit. I couldn't bear it any longer I wanted to know what it was.

'Come on Jesus, what is it?' I asked.

He just laughed at me and then said, 'Happy, Passover everybody!'

I slapped my hand to my forehead, how could I forget. Jews travel to Jerusalem, the Holy and most venerable city to celebrate the Passover together. Usually Jesus, I and James were left with Zebedee, Salome, James and John. I enjoyed spending time with John. He always knew how to make me smile. This was because my mum and dad believed we were too young to be able to walk for miles to Jerusalem. This is the first time my birthday has landed on the day that people go to Jerusalem. It has always been either a week earlier or later. I always spend time with my family on my birthday and it is the best day of my life.

'What is so important about the Passover?' Mum asked Jesus.

However, I interrupted and said, 'Mum, I know the answer to that. The Passover is the meal we celebrate to remember the prophet Moses helping to free the Israelites from slavery in Egypt. God had sent many plagues to Egypt to allow Pharaoh to let the people go. Yet the Pharaoh still did not listen and so God sent the worst plague the angel of death to kill every first born Egyptian but God told the Israelites that they should mark their doorposts with lamb's blood so God knew to 'pass over' their houses. Then Pharaoh eventually let the Israelites go.'

'Well done, Hannah. I'm very impressed.' Dad said smiling at me.

Jesus looked down hearted because I had stolen his thunder. I went to him and hugged him. He hugged me back but also looked at me smirking.

'What?' I asked him, wondering why he was looking at me like that.

'Do you know what we eat at Passover and why?'

I gazed at him and shrugged my shoulders. I was quite hurt. I think he knew I didn't know the answer.

Jesus placed a hand on my shoulder and just laughed and I felt slightly better.

'It's alright. I'll tell you what we eat. First one is easy so I'll ask James. James what is your favourite thing to eat?'

I laughed. Typical brothers. They always like their food. 'You're right, Jesus that is an easier one for James.'

James came up to us and said, 'My favourite? Lamb...mmm.'

We all laughed. Even Mum and Dad.

'We only eat the lamb bone at Passover. Why do you think we do this?' asked Mum looking at me.

I looked at my mummy. 'Is it to symbolise the fact that it was a lamb that was sacrificed and whose blood was poured out for the Israelites on the doorpost?'

'You would be on the right lines, Hannah. It portrays the sacrifice that would have been given the afternoon before Passover.'

' Why do we have egg mummy?' asked James.

Mum sat down on my bed and gathered my brother onto her lap and she simply smiled and explained, 'the egg was also seen as a sacrifice but unlike some foods that go soft when it is cooked, eggs become harder and so...'

'So it shows that the Jews determination was strong, mum, they did not give up their faith in God whilst they were slaves in Egypt' added Jesus.

'Yes!' Mum gazed at him proudly.

'We also have lettuce dipped in salt water.'

At this me and James looked at each other and pulled a face, 'Yuck'.

'You might say yuck, but they actually symbolise the tears of the slaves that worked endlessly for Pharaoh and the Egyptians.' Mum said ignoring our childish behaviour.

'To add to those, there are bitter herbs to show the immense amount of suffering that they went through' muttered Jesus.

'Yes there are.' Mum said looking at him.

My Dad finally joined in and added the last two items that are included in what we Jewish call the Seder Meal.

'You also have the charoset, a sweet, brown mixture that represents the mortar used by the Hebrew slaves to build the storehouses or pyramids of Egypt. Then there are four glasses of wine because the Jews were promised four times that they would be free from Egypt.'

'Wow, when can we eat, I'm starving.' James said. We all laughed, he was always hungry.

'We haven't even left yet.'

'Hold on, we?' I asked surprisingly. Mum and Dad had never taken us to the Passover,

'Well that is why we asked you the questions. See if you could past the test to come with us and also I did not want my little girl being lonely or left out on her own birthday.' She hugged me close and then pulled out something from behind her. It was my birthday present from her, it was a book that I had seen in a window of a shop but I knew my Mum and Dad could not afford to get it for me.

'Mum...I...thank you.'

'This was my mother's book, Hannah.'

I did not care that my Mum simply passed it on to me.

'I will treasure it forever Mummy,' and I gave her a big kiss and a hug.

I did not even realize my Dad had walked out of the room for a while with the boys. My Daddy pretended I was very young again and asked, 'Where's my little angel, my little star, my graceful princess?'

I loved it when he said that to me. My name Hannah means 'Grace' or 'has found favor'.

'Here I am, Daddy'.

Jesus and James started making noises as if they were sick. I ignored them because I secretly enjoyed the relationship I had with my Dad being the only girl in the family.

He and the boys brought me a wooden box with my name engraved on it. Dad had also engraved my favorite animal of a white dog with fluffy ears and a fluffy tail. Mum told me to have a look inside and inside were two warm jumpers, one with the letter 'H' on it which was red with black stripes. The other was pink with gold stripes and the letter 'H' in gold. The other was a present from my mum's parents. Their card said, 'dear Hannah. Have a lovely ninth birthday! Sorry we can't be with you to enjoy it! Love Nan and Granddad.' Their gifts were a book called 'Little Women', a lovely edition of the Torah in pink and the other was a necklace with 'Granddaughter' engraved on it. My Mum helped me put it on but I decided to leave my box and not take it with us to Jerusalem

'Thank you Mummy and Daddy!' I cried rushing to them and giving them a big hug and kiss. I knew Daddy had spent his time and effort to make that box for me. The book mum had given me was entitled, 'The Flood'.

'Hold on. There is something else.' Jesus took out two bangles.

I looked at them and one of them had the word, 'Sister' around it. The other had three words, 'Faith, Hope, Love' I knew who had made which one and I gave my brothers a tight hug, nearly squeezing life from them.

Then there was a knock on the door and I saw my best friend John. He held something behind his back and said, 'H...h...happy b...b...b...birthday, Hannah!' I smiled and turned red and I said thank you to him. 'Yeah, Happy birthday!' James came bursting out behind John. James shoved a box into my hand and when I opened it up there was a necklace with the word 'Hannah'. I hugged him as a way of thank you. John turned red and pushed something into my hands. He had made a card for me. On the front was a picture of me surrounded by my family and my friends with the words 'Happy Birthday!' on them. Inside it said, 'Dear Hannah, Happy birthday! Hope you have a lovely day. Hope we will always be best friends. Love John x'. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I kissed him on the cheek and told him that I will always be friends with him and I also told him that I thought he was a good artist. He also gave me a special box which contained everything you can use to draw and colour things in. I loved it and I said he could borrow it whenever he wanted to.

Salome and Zebedee then came up to me with their travelling clothes on and I wondered where they were going. They did not see me and then came over and said 'Happy birthday!' They gave me a card and Salome had made me a lovely dress with my favourite colours on it, blue, red and purple. I quickly changed into it and then asked them, 'Where are you going?' John spoke to me and said, 'Oh, Hannah, didn't your m...m...mum and d...d...dad t...t...tell you we were c...c...coming too.'

'Really?' I asked mum and she could do nothing but laugh.

I ran up to her and hugged her. Jesus, James (twin) and my younger brother James all walked together whilst I walked with John, holding on to the card and gift he had given to me.

We started to travel; it would take three days to get there. Many people would read this and think, what a boring way to travel, all I would say to them is that even though we were travelling on my birthday I was very happy. I had all my favourite people with me; my Mum and Dad were together holding hands, my brothers and James (twin) were talking together and chasing after each other; Salome and Zebedee were talking to my parents and John and I were talking about what we wanted to do when we were older.

'I would like t...t...to be an ar..ar...artist.' John exclaimed loudly. He then said, 'Oh!'

I said, 'What is it?'

He said, 'I kn...kn...know my ...stutter is really b...b...bad. I am trying.' He then seemed to give up.

'John it doesn't bother me. Don't be upset.' I smiled at him

'You will be a great artist. You are really good at drawing.'

'Th...thank you, (taking a deep breath) Hannah. What about you? What would you like to be?'

'You never stutter over my name,' I told him.

I thought about his question for a moment and then looked at my mum, 'I would like to be just like my mum. She always looks after me when I am scared, alone. She has fed me, clothed me and simply loves me for who I am.'

'I think you will make a lovely m...m...m...mother, Hannah. Anything else you thought of b...b...being?'

'I just want to help people, especially children. Maybe a teacher or maybe a nurse.'

'I w...would w...w...want you to be my t...t...teacher,' John said blushing.

'I wouldn't!' said James, his brother, bounding over to us.

'Nor would I,' said my brother James.

'D...d...don't listen to them. You can b...b...be what you want to b...be.'

James, the twin then came up to me and poked me in the stomach and said, 'I bet you can't catch me.'

I had flinched because my scar started to sting and I knew my mum was looking over at me. John saw my face and said, 'are you alright?'

'It hurts!' I said, pointing to my scar.

'Right that d...d...does it.' I saw him trying to spy on his brother and he caught him out of the corner of his eye, hiding behind a girl that was travelling with her parents. She looked about the same age as me. I walked over to where John was and he tried to make sure that James couldn't see him and then he grabbed him and said, 'say sorry. You just hurt Hannah. Had you forgotten she has her s...s...scar there?' He said it loudly and I knew the girl had heard. John and James came up to me and James quickly said sorry and then I stared angrily at John who realised his mistake and apologised.

The girl we had seen came over to me and said, 'there's nothing to be afraid of. You should be proud of your scar. Show it to me. ' I reluctantly showed it to her but she didn't touch it.

'It's big, how did you get it?' I tried to remember how but I couldn't and I simply said 'I've had it probably since I was born.'

'It's a bit like my birth mark. It's about the same size as your scar.' I couldn't see it and then she pointed to the left side of her face and I saw it. I said to her, 'does it hurt?'

'Oh no! I was born with it and sure kids laugh at me but mum and dad told me to ignore it.'

'Wish mine didn't have to hurt!' I thought to myself.

'What is your name?' I asked her.

She answered, 'my name is Seraphina. What is yours?'

'My name is Hannah. This is John, my friend. That boy over there, who John shouted at, is his twin brother, James. The other two boys are my brothers James and Jesus.'

'Pleasure to meet you all. Where have you come from?' she asked us.

James (twin) answered and said, 'we are from Nazareth. Where are you from?'

'Funny. I am also from Nazareth. My family and I just moved there from Canaan a month ago.'

'That is great. Maybe we could spend more time together,' said James.

'Yes! Maybe.'

We continued to talk with Seraphina whilst we travelled to Jerusalem for the Passover.

We stayed together for the nights that we travelled.

The second night I asked Mum for a bed time story before we went to sleep. 'What story should we have? I think you've read all of my old story books already.' Mum beamed.

'How about the one that you gave me mum?' I said holding my book up to her.

'Who wants to hear the story?' Mum asked. We were outside huddled together by the fire. There was mum and dad; Zebedee and Salome; Jesus and James (my brother); me and John; Seraphina and James and Seraphina's parents who thought they would stay within our group. All the children put their hands up.

My mum handed me the book and said, 'How about you read it to everyone?'

'Me?'

'Yes, I want you to be the first one to read it.'

'Ok.' I trembled with nervousness and John just gave me a wink and mouthed 'go on.'

So I did, carefully opening the delicate pages.

The story was about Noah and the giant flood. This version really interested me because there was a girl in it who was just like me. She had a scar that was deep and painful but Noah and his family, including his wife and three sons adopted her and kept her safe. The story goes on and Noah has to battle against the family of Cain, Cain being the man who killed his brother Abel. The family of Cain believe they are the rulers of the Earth. Noah belonged to the family of Seth, the youngest son of Adam and Eve who replaced Abel. Noah was shown in a dream that God would destroy the world with water and so he was told to build an ark to keep his family safe and that they would be the last people to replenish the earth with children. God then promised Noah that he would never destroy the Earth again.

As I finished telling the story everyone was asleep, everyone that is except James (twin), Seraphina, John and myself. John came over to me and said, 'th...th...that was a g...g...good story Hannah. I esp...esp...esp...esp...especially liked th...th...that g...g...girl in the story because she reminded m...m...me a lot about you. She n...n...n...never really liked the f...f...f...fact she had a sc...sc...scar but finally she w...w...was able to embrace who she really w...w...was. I hope you can l...l...l...learn to embrace it.'

'Only if it doesn't cause me any more pain,' I muttered sleepily.

'Hannah that was wonderfully told,' Seraphina said to me.

'Thank you! I guess I can be brave about things when I want to be.' I said to her.

'Hannah? I am sorry that I hurt you earlier. Can you forgive me?' asked James.

'No!' I said to him. He looked upset so then I went right over to where he was sitting and said, 'Now I've got you. Of course I forgive you. You were only playing. You are kind of like an annoying older brother to me.' We hugged each other and I saw that the flames were flickering out so we all quickly said 'Goodnight!' I lay next to John on one side with Seraphina next to me and James next to her. I then thought of my family and my new friend and how we all came to be. If it wasn't for the family of Noah I guess I wouldn't be here and I believed that my mum and dad were my birth parents and they would do anything for their family.

It was only then that I had a nightmare that I thought I had quite forgotten. I recognised the face of the woman but didn't know who she was. She kept saying to me, 'I am going to find you, my darling! I am going to take you away from here! You don't deserve them and they don't deserve you. I will look after you and never let you see them again!' She was continuing to come nearer and nearer until I found myself screaming in my sleep. I woke up and ran away to the trees and continued to sob. It wasn't until I noticed John creeping up behind me.

'Hannah? What is it?'

'Go back to sleep. Did I wake everyone up?'

'No, just me. They must be heavy sleepers!'

'Or they are used to it. Dad told me that when I was a lot younger I used to cry in my sleep a lot of the time! I have a blanket that usually helps me sleep but I can't find it.' I cried sobbing my heart out.

He put his arm around my shoulder and I asked him, 'Why are you not asleep? Are you not a heavy sleeper?'

'I couldn't sleep either, so I watched the stars and saw how beautiful they were. Don't be afraid to sleep, Hannah. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. By the way what was your dream about.'

'Nothing! I was just being silly. You don't want to hear about it.'

'I do. It seemed to really frighten you.'

So I told him what my dream was about and he protectively said, 'No one will take you away from your family, Hannah. You are Mary and Joseph's daughter. You were born to be their daughter. Don't forget who you are.'

He then picked up something off the ground, 'Is this your blanket?'

'Oh John! That's it! Thank you for finding it.'

He passed it over to me and I felt myself going red.

'W...w...what is it?'

'You must think I'm really babyish still having a blanket!'

'No, Hannah. To tell you the truth I get so nervous when speaking I use a little toy duck that squeaks.'

'Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better.'

'No, really I am honest.' He then quickly took something out of his pocket and indeed he had told me the truth. We quickly gave each other a hug before joining the rest of the family. John lay down beside me whilst I cuddled my blanket. He placed his protective arm around me but not where my scar was because it still irritated my skin and I continued to wonder how I had got it in the first place.

Chapter 4 - The Truth

Two days later all of us entered Jerusalem and found the Holy temple. It did not seem so Holy to me. Romans were guarding the temple to make sure that there was no trouble but right by the temple people were selling animals and was turning the temple into a market place.

'Mum, I do not understand. This place is supposed to be holy. It does not look like it. People are selling and buying things like a market and the Romans and leaders of the Jewish faith do not stop this. Do they not care for God's temple?' I asked.

Dad answered me and said, ' It is disgusting Hannah. We cannot challenge the authorities because the punishment for that is death. We just have to go and pay for our animal with no blemish.'

So each one of us went to pay for the sacrifices.

'I am really looking forward to this!' I whispered to Seraphina.

'Me too!' she exclaimed.

We were going to be separated for a while, Seraphina and her family went away for a while to get ready and cleanse themselves before Passover and we promised each other we would see each other later. My Mum told me and the boys to go and cleanse ourselves. I had to go with mum and Salome whilst John went with the men and my brothers. We all met to eat the Passover and then we went to pray in the synagogue. As we were there I saw another boy called John, who happened to be my cousin, well third cousin, because his mum, Elizabeth was my mum's cousin.

The boys were separated from the women. This was because there was a strong belief in the Adam and Eve story of the fall when Eve (woman) was tempted by the devil in the form of a snake to eat the forbidden fruit which God had commanded the humans not to eat. If they eat from the forbidden fruit they would die. The snake told her that she would not die but have the same knowledge of Good and Evil that God had. Eve took a bite of the fruit and then gave some to her husband and in doing so they were banished from the Garden of Paradise by God. So as the first sinners women have to sit at the back of the synagogue while the men sit at the front trying to understand the Torah.

After the Torah was read I got up and went to see John, my cousin. He said, 'wow. Hannah it has been ages since I have seen you. I knew it was also your birthday. So I got you this. Actually it is from my parents as well.' There was a card which was shaped in my name 'Hannah'. Inside was written, 'dear Hannah, Happy ninth birthday! My, it has gone quick. Hope to see you at Passover. All our love and best wishes, Zechariah, Elizabeth and John. XX.' The gift was a small case and within it held the most beautiful hair clips I had ever seen. They were in the shape of purple and silver butterflies which shone in the light. Immediately I put them on and hugged him and tried to look around for his parents. I suddenly saw them talking to my mum and dad. I ran up to them and nearly knocked them over, 'Thank you for my birthday present.'

'Careful, Hannah. You nearly knocked Elizabeth and Zechariah over,' Mum looked over sternly.

'Don't worry yourself. I am glad you like the hair clips,' said Elizabeth.

Jesus and John were looking at something on the ground and I saw Jesus pick something up. It seemed to be a bird, but it was not flying, in fact, I think it was dead. I had never seen a dead bird before and I don't think Jesus had either.

'Jesus, what is it?' I said walking towards him.

Jesus stared at me blankly, obviously upset because tears were falling down his face. He stroked the bird with his fingers and caressed its feathers with his face.

'Why are you doing that?' John asked Jesus, 'it's dead'.

'But does that stop us from loving the creature?' asked Jesus in reply. 'I love the creatures that God, my father, has made.'

Something incredible then happened, John and myself were the first people to acknowledge Jesus as a miracle worker. Jesus stroked the bird again, and as if by magic, the bird began to stir, began to spread its wings and then it flew away. I was in complete awe, staring at him bewildered. Jesus then looked at me as though he had just come out of a vision and seemed confused that he was able to do something like that.

'Children, do not stray too far away and stay safe we will be leaving shortly,' warned mum and dad.

'I have found her,' shouted Seraphina making me jump.

'Oh no, not you!'I said jokingly and she started to tickle me carefully, making me laugh.

James and John bounded over and tried to knock her out of the way to get to me that we all ended up on the floor.

I really wanted to tell Seraphina, James and John about what happened with the bird, but I wanted to keep it to myself. My brother is strangely caring and wonderful. I wondered why he could do that, I certainly couldn't. Did he also say that God was his father? What does that mean?

10 minutes later

'Children we had all better start heading home. It looks like it is going to get dark soon!' my mum announced. John got up first and held out his hand to help me up whilst James did the same for Seraphina. I ran to my mum and dad's side with James. James and John ran up to Salome and Zebedee and Seraphina went with her parents and then as we started to travel I went over to see my friends.

When we got to our campsite to rest, mum and dad seemed to get really worried. I had never seen them like that before.

Mum was shouting at Dad, 'But, did you see him Joseph?'

'Mary, I told you I was sure he came back with us.'

I went over to mum and dad.

'Mum...?'

'Not now Hannah, love, not now.'

'Why is Mum so upset?' I asked Dad.

'Jesus is not here.'

I looked at the people with us at the campsite. Apart from myself and my parents there was Seraphina and her parents, Salome, Zebedee and the twins and my little brother James but there was no Jesus.

'Hannah did you see him?' Dad asked kindly.

I quickly said 'No!' and mum burst into tears. John came up to me and said, 'but you did see Jesus, remember?'

I then tried to remember and then it came back to me.

'Mum? Dad? I do remember seeing Jesus.'

'Where?' Mum shouted which made me scared.

'I... I had come over to th...thank Elizabeth and Zechariah for my birthday present and I saw John and Jesus talking but I did not want to interrupt them.'

'Thank you for telling us Hannah,' Dad said taking a pause. I left him and mum.

I went over to my brother who was crying.

'James, whatever is the matter?'

'Where is Jesus?'

'I don't know James.'

'I miss him.'

'I miss him too!' I thought about how much my brothers meant to me and how Jesus had always been there for me when I needed someone apart from my parents. He would always look after me if I was lonely or upset about something. However, for the past few months Jesus had now seemed kind of withdrawn, not wanting to be around me and James anymore.

'Can you sing to me?'

'What?' I asked him surprised by his question.

'I am tired and mum usually sings me to sleep.'

'You know I can't sing, James.' I mumbled.

'So? Please...please'. I looked into his eyes and they were like a puppy so I couldn't resist them. I reluctantly gave in and thought of the lullaby our mum used to sing to me:

'The stars are bright

The Moon is nigh

Your Mother's love is full of light

She wraps you in her loving wings

She rocks you as you sleep

Until the dawn comes

She will be your guiding light

She cradles you to sleep

She cradles you as you sleep'

He was soon fast asleep in my arms.

'You definitely take after your mother,' my Dad said proudly and took James in his arms and then rested him on the ground quietly.

'I don't!', I exclaimed hurt by how my mum had reacted towards me.

'Sweet heart, Mummy didn't mean to yell at you she is just frightened of losing your brother alright?' Dad said softly.

'She upset me.'

'I know. If you want I will ask her to come and apologise to you. How about that?' and I nodded.

Dad went to see Mum and I could hear them talking.

'Sweetheart, we can't go and find him now. It is pitch black. We won't be able to see anything. Besides, James has fallen asleep and the other children are tired. Hannah is upset. Everyone is stressed, not just you,' I heard Dad say.

'Joseph, I can't...I am a terrible Mother. I should never have brought the children with us. What if something happens to him?' Mum cried.

'You are not a terrible Mother. You are a wonderful one. We both told all of them to stay safe. Nothing is going to happen to him I promise. Look we can travel tomorrow and look for him, the others can go back without us. I am putting my foot down on this and you need to apologise to Hannah for shouting at her earlier. She did nothing wrong but tell the truth.' Dad said to Mum quietly.

'You're right Joseph! I have been worried so much about him when I have my two little ones to think about as well!' Mum told him sobbing.

Dad just nodded in response.

I heard her coming over to where I had laid down next to John. When I knew she was closer to me I shrugged and turned the other way. I was still really angry at her. It seemed she cared more about Jesus than me and James. She tickled me on the side which didn't have my scar and I couldn't help but laugh out, trying hard not to wake John up who was fast asleep next to me.

'That's my girl,' cried Mum.

'I'm sorry Mum!' I sobbed into her headdress.

'What for sweetheart? You did nothing wrong. I am the one who is sorry. I should not have shouted at you, I was scared. He is my son just like James is and you are my only daughter. Can you forgive me?'

'Yes Mummy!' I sobbed.

She held her arms out to me and I gave her the biggest hug I had ever given and I sobbed into her shoulders whilst she stroked my hair.

My brother James started stirring in his sleep on my other side. Mum lay next down to both of us and she started humming the song I had sung to him earlier,

'Mum?' I asked when she had finished soothing him.

'Mmm hmm? I heard you sang the song to James.'

'You weren't there to sing it to us. I felt I had to look after him.'

'Sweetheart. I understand, I am sorry. I will never put you in that position again.'

' Dad thinks I will take after you.'

'I hope so my little girl. You do know the words of the song are true. I will always watch over you like a guiding light and I will always protect my little ones and I will help you sleep.'

'Mum, can you stay with me tonight?'

'What about Dad?' Mum asked looking over.

I motioned for Dad to come over and he sat with us and held both my Mum and me close to him.

'Can you stay with us tonight?' I asked Dad.

'Of course, Hannah. I want to be with my girls and my little boy tonight.'

'I think we should comfort each other.' Mum added.

'Mum can you sing that song to us now?' James said sitting up awake. 'No offence Hannah, but I love it when Mum sings it.'

'None taken, I agree with you.' I said to him.

'Alright! I will sing that song but then you need to sleep!' she stroked my hair as I lay back down next to her and held on to her:

'The Stars are bright

The Moon is nigh

Your Mother's love is full of light

She wraps you in her loving wings

She rocks you as you sleep

Until the dawn comes

She will be your guiding light

She cradles you to sleep

She cradles you as you sleep'

I felt myself closing my eyes while she sang to me until I finally fell asleep. My Mum kissed my forehead and whispered 'I love you'. I then couldn't help but smile.

Mum turned to Dad who simply smiled at her \and said 'that wasn't so bad was it?'

'No!' Mum looked worried.

'What is it, sweetheart? You are not still thinking of him?'

'I can't help it! He is our son. I will die before he does! Do you not remember what Simeon said?'

'Don't think about that now! We all need you!'

'I know. There's something else. Hannah might have questions about her past...'

'Well if she does, we will tell her the truth. Don't dwell on this now. You are my wife and I am by your side no matter what.'

'Thank you Joseph!'

Dad kissed her on the lips and held her close.

'I am sorry for putting you through this, Joseph. You've always been there for me.'

'Sweetheart, I always will be here for you, always!'

'I love you,' they said simultaneously.

They simply laughed and kissed each other and I felt my Mum put her arm around me and held me close to her.

The next morning I got up yawning, my Mum and Dad were ready to go.

'Morning!' they said.

'Morning!' I said, rubbing my eyes.

The other children got up.

John was really tired so I shook him awake.

'Mmmm! Let me sleep!'

'Oi John! It's me, Hannah. I've got to go!'

'Wh...wh...what?' He got up quickly.

'Hannah, we've got to get going!' Mum called.

'Can I quickly say goodbye, please?'

'Quickly then!'

'Bye, John, I'll miss you. Bye James, see you soon. Bye Seraphina, nice to meet you, here's my address. Hopefully we will see each other soon.'

'Where are you going?' Seraphina asked hugging me.

'We're going back to Jerusalem because Jesus has gone missing. He's my brother, he means a lot to me.'

'Oh. Okay. I'm sure we will see other again!' Seraphina said.

'Okay, Mum, Dad, I'm ready!'

'Good, let's go!' Mum announced.

'Hannah, will you hold my hand, please?' James asked.

'Aren't you a bit too old now to hold my hand?' I thought out loud. James was seven years old.

'No, I usually have Jesus to play with but he's not here. Please?'

'Alright!' He has a very angelic face that I simply could not refuse. He put his hand in mine and I started to swing our hands and he giggled.

'Shall we play a game, James?' I asked him.

'Yes, I love your games.'

'What game are you going to play, Hannah?' Mum said sounding concerned.

'Oh, just a game of 'I spy''.

'Oh, I love that game. Can I play?' Mum said giggling like a little girl.

'Okay, Mum you can start.'

'I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'g'?

'Girl?' I said looking at the other people passing us who had a little girl with them.

'Nope', Mum said laughing.

'Go-Kart', James said as he saw a boy zooming past.

'Nope, wrong again.'

'Oh, I know what it is, it's grass!' Dad announced.

'I can't see that, that can't be right.'

'Oh yes it is, Hannah!' Mum said chuckling.

'I can't see it!' said me and James in unison.

'Over there!' Mum said pointing over to the side and we noticed the long grass.

'Okay, Dad it's your turn.'

'I spy with my little eye, something beginning with S...?' Dad announced.

'Sea?' Mum asked for we could all see the sea as we passed it.

'Sun?' I said as we could feel it burning down on us.

'Dad, is it the sky?' James said also looking up.

'Oh, James you're such a clever boy.' Dad said.

' My turn', said James. 'I spy with my little eye something beginning with l...'

'Love?' said Mum blushing.

'But you can't see that!' James and I said in unison.

'Oh yes you can. It's within each one of us and we show it to one another,' said Mum.

'Is it lemons?' Dad said as we passed a stall where someone was selling fruit.

'No Dad,' James giggled.

'I think I know what it is. Is it a lamb?' I said looking over at a shepherd with some sheep. Behind him and creeping towards us was a little lamb.

'Well done, Hannah. You got it!' James beamed.

We started walking further on when all of a sudden I heard the shepherd behind us.

'Hey, Susie! Come here!' I wondered who Susie was and then I noticed the lamb bleating behind us. The shepherd grabbed Susie and put her on his shoulders.

'Where are the other sheep?' I asked him.

'I've kept them safe in the pen whilst I had to find this little lamb. Well have a good day!'

'Thank you. We will.'

James said to me, 'Hannah, it's your turn.'

'Oh, yes!'

I spotted something that made my eyes lit up.

'I spy with my little eye, something beginning with J...'

'Jerusalem!' we all said in unison.

We all laughed and James started to run.

I ran further than him.

'Hannah, calm down! Remember Jerusalem is a Holy place!' called Dad.

'Wait for us there!' called Mum 'I don't want anyone else to get lost.'

'Okay Mum!' I shouted back.

When we got there we made a sacrifice and went inside the temple. It was very quiet.

'Do you think he would be here?' Dad asked Mum.

'I don't know. The temple keeps its doors open all the time.' Mum said sounding hopeful.

She knelt to the ground and we all followed in quick succession.

'Dear Lord, I am sorry for what I've done. I've lost your son. Please help us to find him . Amen'

'Amen!' we repeated.

Just as we had finished, I heard a male voice coming from inside the temple. It sounded very young and I thought I recognised it so I decided to leave the others. I followed the voice which started saying, 'what you say is true, God brought forth sweetness, there is sweetness in God's law!'

As I got nearer and nearer I recognised him, my brother. I could see that the elderly Rabbi that was sitting with Jesus was blind. The man seemed to say something about a King, a Messiah. Jesus was listening attentively to him but as Jesus noticed me, I saw him hug the man and touch his eyes. The man's vision was restored. No one, except me, had noticed.

I ran to him and hugged him. I then turned angrily at him, 'Where have you been? Everyone has been worried about you, especially Mum.'

'Erm...'

Dad ran up and took him from the sleeve of his garment and angrily said to him, 'where have you been? This family has been looking for you. We had told you to stay with us.'

'But Dad...'

'Sweetheart!' Mum said hugging him, sounding relieved that she had found him.

'Joseph, who teaches him scriptures?' Zechariah said. We didn't realise that he had stayed behind too.

'Mary teaches all the children.'

'All?' he asked looking at me, 'Even Hannah?'

'Yes, Hannah too! She is a great learner and Mary a good teacher!' Dad said proudly.

'But, I thought a man...Jesus is a surprising teacher. He has taught us many things.'

'Mum, Dad, I am sorry for worrying you but I was in my Father's House!' Jesus said sounding apologetic.

My head started spinning, 'what do you mean your Father's house? Isn't Dad your Dad?'

'Hannah, my Father is in heaven. Do you not know that even you were not born into this family?'

'What do you mean? Am I not your sister? You...you are mean. You are lying.' I ran off crying.

James ran up to Jesus and had seen me run off..

'What did you say to Hannah?' he said angrily.

'I told her the truth. You and her were not born into this family.'

'You are lying.' James punched Jesus so hard on the nose that it started to bleed.

Mother tore James apart and Dad tore Jesus apart.

'What is going on?' Dad said angrily.

'Jesus started it,' James shouted, 'Let go of me', he said to Mum and he tore away from her.

'Aww! Jesus your nose is bleeding!' Mum said panicking about him.

'Hannah is right! You only care about your precious Jesus. You don't care about me and Hannah!.'

'That's not true.' Mum said.

'Just leave me alone!' James said and he ran off.

He suddenly found me cuddling my knees crying. He came to me and we ended up hugging each other. Sometimes I think 'what would I do if I didn't have him as my brother?' My brother and I have always had a loving relationship with each other. We have always been protective of each other.

My Dad came up to us, 'Hannah, James. What happened?'

'You haven't told us the truth.' I shouted.

'Look. You need to understand. We have tried to protect you.'

'I am not a baby anymore!'

'I understand,' he quickly turned to my brother.

'There was no need to hurt your brother that way.'

'How is he our brother?' James asked. 'When he says things about my sister and me? I just flipped.'

I cried louder and my 'Mum' and Jesus came over to us.

';Jesus has something he wishes to say to you both.' Mum said badgering Jesus forward.

'I...I...I'm so sorry. I didn't know you'd get upset like that.'

'U...Upset?' I stuttered. I shrugged and told him to go away.

Mum tried to cuddle me but I moved away.

'Sweetheart, I didn't know he would say that to you. I told him off for running away and then for talking to you like that.'

'Why should you care? You only care for your son.' I started.

'That's not true!' Mum said calmly.

'That reminds me. Jesus told me he was in his Father's house, what does that mean?'

'Sweetheart...please let me explain. I want to tell you two stories about how our family became to be. Jesus' story and your story for both are very important.'

'It's getting dark, Mary!' Dad announced.

'Let us go and make a camp somewhere,' Mum replied.

I let Mum cuddle me. I shivered with cold and she took off her headdress and put it over my shoulders and cradled me. I held James' hand tightly making sure we were not near Jesus. Jesus tried to smile at me but I hid behind Mum.

When we got to the campsite I cuddled up near James. Jesus stayed away from us.

'Mum, can you tell us some of the story now?' James asked.

'It's bedtime. I will start it tomorrow!' Mum said.

She kissed Jesus' head first and then came over to me and James. She tried to kiss my head but I moved away.

'Hannah, sweetheart. I am sorry. You will understand when I tell you my stories. You need to be friends with Jesus. He is your brother.'

'Clearly he doesn't think so. That is why I am so different. I am not like him.' I added.

'You are unique! We are all different.' Mum stated.

'I love you. I always have. ' Mum whispered.

'I love you. I just wish I knew what all of you know,' I said to her and I jumped into her arms.

The following morning as we travelled home my Mum began her story.

Chapter 5- Siblings

 _My story begins when I was 12 years old. Your nana Anna and your grandfather Joachim were finding it hard to keep all of us in my father's house. I had a sister, Hannah she was always more confident than me, better looking than me. Sometimes we had arguments about silly things to do with me being too shy and not fun to be around. Most of the time we were the best of friends even though there was four years difference between us, just like you and Jesus._

'Wow! I share the same name as your sister,' I said.

'Yes,' Mum said sadly. 'But I also had my grandparents and cousins living with us. We were ruled by the Romans, those evil people.'

'Mum we are still ruled by the Romans!' I said.

'I know sweetheart!' Mum said.

 _They were so cruel. We had to pay and we still pay a lot of taxes towards the Roman Empire. One day I was with my best friends Miriam and Joshua when those monsters came. Joshua was in love with Miriam but hadn't told her. There was a Roman which reminded me of a large pig. He kept shoving us out of the way. He kept banging on people's doors commanding, 'Get ready to pay your taxes. Move!' Miriam's father looked as if he couldn't buy his way from Satan's grasp, in this case the Romans. They kept demanding the money off him but he tried with all his might to get more time to pay the taxes. Poor Amos! His family were even poorer than ours._

'Wouldn't they help him?' I asked shocked.

'It's not in their blood to be nice and fair to people,' Dad said. My Mum looked as though she was going to cry.

'What's the matter Mum?' I said seeing the tears in her eyes.

 _What happened next was tragic. That brutish soldier pushed me out of the way to get to Miriam. She was pulled away from me. She screamed as they took her away. Joshua looked sick and I felt sorry for him. He never told her that he loved her. That was what happened if you couldn't pay your taxes. Your children would be taken to do work or girls would be taken to marry other people._

'Oh Mum! How wicked. Did you ever see her again?' I asked.

'No, Hannah, I never did,' Mum said sadly. I put my arm around her as she continued her story.

'How did you meet Dad?' James asked. I saw that Jesus still kept his distance but sat next to Dad who sat next to James.

'I'm getting to that James. We actually met because of my sister.'

'Hannah?' I asked excitingly.

 _Yes. You see, Hannah was older than me by a few years. She met a boy called Clopas. He was your father's brother. They fell in love. I used to see your father in his carpentry workshop a lot of the time with my sister. We were inseparable, like your father and his brother. Hannah decided it would be good fun to do evenings with just the four of us, so naturally I spent a lot of time with your father. My mother and father decided that Clopas and Hannah should get married to one another which they did. A couple of years later Hannah told me such wonderful news!_

'What was the wonderful news, Mum?' I asked in awe.

'Hannah was pregnant! She was going to have a baby. We were all so excited, including your father and I, seeing our new niece or nephew.'

'Awww! What was it?

 _I'm getting to that. Approximately 6 months later, I was simply walking with my sister, talking about her baby such as names etc. The Romans came demanding their money. I knew Amos still couldn't afford to pay the taxes and both Hannah and I knew he had another little daughter. We had a similar idea and tried to get to his daughter before the Romans could decide that she was fresh meat. I didn't want Amos to be hurt again. No one deserved this treatment. Both Hannah and I grabbed the little girls arms but the Romans were charging at us with their horses. Hannah decided to pick up the little girl and tried to take her home. She was not quick enough. The Roman soldiers got to her and grabbed the girl from Hannah's arms and hit her across the face which made her tumble. I caught her in time just as she fell to the ground. I felt ashamed in that I should have been quicker than her considering her condition._

'Oh no! What happened to her baby? I asked.

 _She started to bend over in pain. Clopas was working as a fisherman on the river Jordan a bit further away. 'Hannah, are you alright?' I asked her, knowing the answer. She clasped my hand tightly and whispered in my ear, 'Mary, I think it's time.' I was worried for her and the baby, 'The Baby is too early.' But no later had I said those words then I saw liquid spilling from underneath her, 'Mary, help me'_

' _I will!'_

 _I passed your father's carpentry workshop and I had an idea. His house was nearest. I quickly left Hannah on a step and ran to your father and asked for the key to his house. He wondered why so I said, 'It's Hannah! It's time, Joseph! Your house is nearer!'_

' _Let me help you get her comfortable._

 _Hannah screamed my name and so we rushed over to her, her arm across my shoulder. We finally got her into the house and quickly made a bed for her so that she lay comfortably._

' _I'll just go and get Clopas!' I told her._

' _No!' she said panting, 'I need you.'_

' _But...'_

' _I will do it Mary,' your father said to me._

 _While we were waiting I saw my sister in so much pain, she kept gripping my hand. She started to panic and so I kept saying to her that she needed to breathe._

' _Don't panic , you'll worry the baby.'_

' _Tell me something to take my mind off the pain.', she said._

 _I couldn't believe my sister could talk to me like this and trust me with this. We were close but she never talked to me about things that would worry her, she always was stronger than both of us._

' _Oh! Your baby will be gorgeous Hannah. I am sure your baby will grow to be a most precious gift, a caring person, like their mum. If the baby is a girl, I'm sure she will be very pretty like her mum and kind, unselfish. If the baby is a boy, I'm sure he will be very strong like his father...'_

' _Awww! Hannah!' Clopas burst in through the door with tears in his eyes with his brother beside him. 'The baby wasn't supposed to be here yet.' He kissed his wife longingly._

' _I don't know about strong like his father, Mary', she said and we both laughed out loud. Clopas looked at us very puzzled but then suddenly Hannah bent over in terrible pain as another contraction hit her hard._

' _Oh, Mary. I wish you hadn't made me laugh, I can't...' Clopas looked really worried and held his wife close to him and continued to rub her back and stroked her soaked hair full of sweat._

 _Suddenly she gripped my hand hard, 'Mary, whatever you do, do not leave me.'_

' _I will be with you', I cried to her._

 _Clopas continued to wipe her head and kissed her and gave her words of encouragement. I thought that he was the perfect man for my sister. I used to despise him but I guess I was slightly jealous of how good their relationship was._

' _I'm sorry my darling', he said to her holding her close to him as she appeared limp in his arms._

' _What for?' she breathed._

' _For putting you through this pain.'_

' _Oh, sweetheart, it takes two to make a baby', she laughed. She placed her other hand in his and he kissed it. He placed his other free hand on her stomach, 'our baby is very strong. Hello, little one, this is your daddy. I just want to tell you that you have a loving family. Your Mum is the prettiest and kindest woman that I have ever known. Your Aunt, Mary and your uncle, Joseph are the most loving and helpful people that I know. You will be included so much in this family built on love.'_

 _Hannah was exhausted but said to her yet-not born child, 'your daddy is the bravest and the hardest working man I have ever known. I think you are a little boy because you are strong like your daddy.' Clopas and Hannah embraced and I looked at your father who came over and held my hand._

 _Hannah's labour then went on for hours. I asked your father if he wouldn't mind finding my parents and bringing them to the house. He did so and as soon as they were there my mother started to cry and hug my sister._

' _Mum, she's in pain and she's very tired.'_

' _Mary...'_

' _Yes, Hannah?'_

' _I feel like I want to push now.'_

 _I got down near the end of the bed and pulled her dress up. I had a very good view._

' _If you feel you want to push Hannah, push.'_

 _She did push whilst screaming and crushing her husband's hand. It took quite a few pushes before I saw a head with tufts of black hair coming out. A couple of pushes and the baby was out. Looking down I saw the baby and announced, 'It's a boy!'_

' _A boy? We will name him Simeon, after your father', announced Hannah looking at her husband._

' _Thank you, sweetheart.'_

 _I let Clopas cut the cord and he wrapped his newborn son into some blankets and gave the boy to his mother. I couldn't help but look at your father who had tears in his eyes. I also had tears in my eyes, overwhelmed at such a sight._

'Wow. You have a nephew. Is he our cousin?' I asked Mum.

'Be patient, Hannah,' Dad demanded.

 _I helped my sister get cleaned up and I said to her , 'Congratulations!'_

' _Thank you, Mary. I couldn't have done it without you. Do you want to hold your nephew?' I nodded._

 _I held him very close to me and I thought how I could do this. He was very precious to me and I thought he might break. Your father read my mind._

' _Mary, you are a natural at this. He seems comfortable in your arms.'_

 _He stood next to me as I cradled my new nephew, Simeon in my arms. I then passed him to his Uncle who kissed him on the forehead. Clopas stood next to his brother and whispered something in his ear which I couldn't hear. Clopas then took the child from his brother and your father patted his brother on the back. Soon Hannah wanted to be part of the action and so she decided to get out of bed and opened the curtains to a sunny day._

' _Sweetheart, you need to rest,' Clopas said._

' _He's right sis. You must be exhausted. Maybe we should all leave now!'_

 _No sooner as I had said those words to her, then something tragic happened._

'What happened Mum?'

 _Something terrible. Hannah started to fall backwards and luckily your father got there in time. As he lifted her back on the bed I saw drops of blood on the floor where she had been standing._

'Blood? What happened to her?' I asked Mum sounding scared.

 _The next thing I knew she was screaming in pain again and I didn't know why so I lifted her dress up again and there I saw another head with tufts of hair._

'Twins?' I asked Mum surprised.

' _Twins?' I said to my sister. She and Clopas were just as surprised as me and your father and my parents._

 _Your father sensed there was something wrong straight away for Hannah kept fading in and out._

' _Hannah?' he kept calling her name._

 _I looked down and saw that her bed soon became soaked with blood._

' _Mum? I...I...don't know what's happening.'_

 _My Mum came over to me and looked down._

' _She's haemorrhaging. She's losing too much blood. We need this other baby out.'_

' _Joseph, Clopas, keep talking to Hannah. Make sure she stays with us,' I demanded._

' _Darling? Hannah stay with us for the sake of our children. I love you', Clopas kissed her forehead._

 _I nodded at your father._

' _Hannah? We need you to push now, ok?' I told her._

 _Your father kept encouraging her whilst Clopas held her close to him. As she pushed I could hear the rain pelting down outside. As she pushed her last, the baby was out but this time it was a gorgeous baby girl. Non-identical twins._

' _Why don't we name her Mary, after your sister who helped bring her into the world?' Clopas asked Hannah looking at me._

' _You really don't have to!' I said, blushing._

' _No, I do, it's perfect,' Hannah announced. We all agreed._

 _I grabbed my sister's hand and kissed her forehead. I whispered into her ear, 'Well done, you.'_

' _Mary?' she whispered back to me. 'Can you do something for me?'_

' _Anything,' I told her wondering._

' _Tell my children about me.'_

' _What? But Hannah...you...you...you can't leave us. You just can't', I cried into her arms._

 _She stroked my hair as I wept. Our Mum and Dad came over and cried too._

 _Her last words to them were, 'It's alright! God wants to take me and you can't stop him. But...thank you.'_

 _My Dad placed his arms around my Mum to comfort her. I kneeled at Hannah's bedside and took her hand while her husband took the other one._

' _Mary? Do not weep for me, but for my children and husband. Mary, look after Joseph. I saw the way he looked over at you and I know you feel something for him.'_

' _No, you're lying! We are just friends, considering our siblings married each other,' I said to her but I did feel something for your father. I was just shy._

 _She then spoke to Joseph before turning to her husband who held both of his children in his arms._

' _Honey, sweetheart? Maybe if I hadn't gone to work today, if I stayed here...'_

' _Clopas, this wasn't your fault!' I said to him sympathetically. 'The babies were early and besides it was the Romans that instigated the birth.'_

' _What do you mean?' Clopas asked angrily._

' _I tried to protect her. We tried to save a girl being taken but one of the Romans barged right into my sister and before I knew it she was in complete agony.'_

 _I saw his anger boiling up inside him until he heard his children crying and his heart melted._

' _They need you to be strong, Clopas,' I said with tears falling down my cheeks._

' _Sweetheart?' he called Hannah._

' _Clopas,' she said faintly._

 _He passed each of their children to her and they both stopped crying immediately, sensing their mother's presence._

' _My darlings. Mummy loves you and your daddy loves you. You both be strong. I love you with all my heart. I will always be here for you.' She kissed each of their foreheads before handing them over to my Mum and Dad._

' _Mary? My baby sister. I hope one day you will be happily married with children and God will bless you.'_

' _Oh, Hannah!' I cried._

' _Clopas! I release you. For the sake of our children, they need another Mother but tell them about me.'_

' _I will, sweetheart. We will never forget you,' Clopas stuttered. Your father placed his arm around him._

 _I held my sisters hand._

' _Remember, Mary, I will always be with you.'_

 _Those were the last words she said to me and I still believe in those words and I now have a daughter with the same name._

'Mum, what happened between you and Dad?' I asked Mum.

'Well, Hannah died after saying those words to me and the first thing I did was run straight into your father's arms and we both cried, not caring that my parents were looking at us. I felt comforted in his arms.'

'Did you, Mary?' Dad asked.

'I did. From what Hannah said I realised I loved you,' she kissed my Dad.

'Anyway, Hannah. The point to this particular story was that although at times I had an older sister who I thought was bossy and showier than me, we had a great relationship which I believe still lives on today. She did a lot of things for me like making me see your father when we were younger. Jesus did a lot of things to help you when you were growing up.'

'Example?' I asked.

'Well, when you used to have bad dreams, Jesus was always there with you before we were.'

'He always told good stories to us too,' interrupted James.

'I guess I still love him as my brother. Jesus? Can I say something to you?' I looked around for him.

'Yes?' he mumbled, terrified of me.

All of a sudden I had the urge to hug him which made him fall over and made him laugh.

'Can you forgive me?' I asked him.

'What for?' he asked.

'For not realising that you are my brother, even though not from the same body.'

'Of course, if you will forgive me.'

'For what?'

'For not realising how much I love my little sister, even though she was not born from the same Mum as me.'

'Of course. Friends?' I said holding my hand out to him.

'Actually, family?'

'Family,' we shook each others hand.

James came over and cuddled Jesus and apologised to him for punching him on the nose.

'That's alright, James. You were protecting your sister as I should do for my siblings.'

'One thing still bugs me, Mum, Dad.'

'Oh, what's that, Honey?' Dad asked.

'Erm, why did Jesus say he has a different Dad if Mum is his birth Mum?'

'Well I think Mum should tell you the story.'

It was getting really dark when we reached our house.

'Tomorrow we can start on that story. I hope you had an unforgettable birthday, Hannah.'

'The best. But some things still bother me about who I am.'

'Sweetheart, I used to feel the same way. Things will become much clearer, I promise you. For now everybody needs to go to bed.

And we did.

Chapter 6- Annunciation

'Mum, what about that story?'

'What story?' Mum pretended. I tickled her and then the boys tickled her which made her fall down to the ground.

'Oh, ok! I will tell you the story.'

 _After Hannah died, Clopas remarried another lovely young woman called Mary who helped care for his children, your cousins, Simeon and Mary. I still saw them every weekend and I was especially close to Mary who looked a lot like my sister. Anyway, I began talking to your father a lot more and soon we fell in love with each other._

 _One day my father came to me with your father and told me that I would marry him. To confess, I wondered why he would want to marry a girl like me. I was fairer than him, not as good looking as my sister had been, my hair was wild._

'What, Mary, did you think I would fall in love with someone because of their look? No! I chose you because I loved and still love you. You were and are a caring person who is unselfish, pure, faithful, obedient. I loved the way you cared for others before yourself.'

'She still does!' exclaimed Jesus.

'Hear, hear!' James and I agreed.

'I agree with you three but then I wondered. What if you said no? I wouldn't have blamed you. I was not as strong as my brother but you always gave me a caring hand,' Dad explained.

'Joseph, I would not fall in love with a man because of his strength but by the strength of his heart. You always were and still are a sensitive man, sympathetic, kind and you too always cared for others before yourself.'

'Anyway, I was so happy that it was arranged that I would marry your father. I loved him will all my being and obviously I still do. I couldn't wait to be married to him which wasn't for a few months. A few days after our engagement my life was planned out to change forever.'

'Why?' James and I asked.

'You will see.'

 _A few days after the engagement I was happily making some bread for my family to sell when all of a sudden I saw this bright light,_

' _Hail Mary! O favoured lady. The Lord is with you.'_

 _I screamed in shock and dropped a tray I was holding._

' _Who are you?' I asked him. He (I am sure it was a he) did not answer me completely._

' _I am a messenger of God. My name is Gabriel and I am here to deliver you a message. Do not be afraid Mary! You will conceive in your womb and give birth to a son and you will name him Jesus.'_

'Jesus?' I gasped, looking at my brother and then Mum.

'Sssh!' James said.

' _A son?' I asked. 'I have only just been engaged to Joseph the Carpenter. We are not married yet. How can this be? I am a virgin'_

' _The Holy Spirit will come upon you and the power of the Most High will over shadow you. For this reason, your son shall be called the Son Of God.'_

' _Look, I don't know who you are but how can I believe you?'_

' _Mary, you trust in God. Don't you?'_

' _Yes,' I cried. 'Yet he took my sister away from her family, her children who she gave birth to...' I cried and cried kneeling to the ground._

' _Mary. Your son will make sure her death was not in vain. He will raise her up. He will save the people from death and give them new life. He will save them from their sins. Your cousin Elizabeth is also with child. She, who people called barren is in her sixth month for nothing is impossible with God.'_

' _I am the handmaid of the Lord. Let it happen to me as you have said.'_

 _Then he left me._

'What? It is a hard story to believe Mum,' I said.

'But true. Hannah, tell me, what does it say in the book of Isaiah, Chapter 7 verse 13 onwards?' Dad asked me.

I looked in my pink Torah I was given for my birthday and found Isaiah and read out:

'It says in Isaiah that ... _the Lord will give you a sign; a Virgin who is pregnant will have a son and will name him Emmanuel.'_

'Yes, Hannah, the prophecy of Isaiah,' Dad proclaimed.

'But Mum was told the baby was going to be called Jesus.'

'Emmanuel is another name for him which means 'God with us',' said Mum.

'Dad?' I said, not convinced entirely. I thought Mum was pulling my leg. Why would she about this?

'I regret what I did but Mum will explain,' Dad said with his head bowed low, apparently ashamed of something.

 _Right, well. I was confused at this point. I didn't know who to tell. My parents would have been angry and probably would not believe me. My beloved Joseph , I thought would not want to marry me anymore. So I thought that there would only be one person who may well believe me and that was...ELIZABETH._

'Our great cousin, Elizabeth? John's Mum?'

 _Yes. She was expecting her first child and I thought I could go over to help her considering how old she was. My parents agreed. Your father thought I was leaving too soon since we only just got engaged. I promised him that I would be back within a few months. I left without delay._

 _As I travelled to Elizabeth's I was secretly praying and wishing that the messenger was right, that Elizabeth was going to have a baby which would mean that I was not dreaming up any of it._

'Were you?' I asked Mum.

Chapter 7-Birth of John the Baptist

 _Well, as soon as I got to Elizabeth's house I saw Zechariah outside at a desk. I ran up to him and said, 'Hello Zechariah!' He simply smiled at me and waved at me. He went inside the house and then a minute later, I saw my cousin. She was very big with child. I called to her, 'Elizabeth'. She turned to me and I ran towards her._

' _Elizabeth, it's so good to see you', we embraced each other before Elizabeth groaned and placed her hand upon her bump._

' _Elizabeth, what is it?'_

 _Her face turned to have a large smile across her face._

' _Blessed are you among women and blessed is the fruit of your womb.'_

' _But, Elizabeth, how could you know?'_

' _Who am I that the Mother of my Lord should come to me? As soon as you greeted me, the child within me leapt for joy. Feel him move.' She placed my hand to her stomach and I felt the baby kick hard. We hugged each other._

'Mum, that could have just been coincidence. Maybe it wasn't because of you and Jesus,' I said to Mum, 'No offence, Jesus.'

'None taken', he shrugged.

'Hannah, who knows but what I will say is that you are quick to doubt your mother,' father said.

'Dad, it's just that everyone seems to connect these things that happen are because of Jesus, they could just be coincidences.'

'What, like the angel?' Dad asked.

'Did you believe that straightaway? Were you visited by an angel too?' I asked.

'I will tell you later. Let Mum continue with her story.'

'Sorry Mum.'

 _That's okay. A couple of months later I was walking outside with Elizabeth on a burning day when suddenly I don't know what happened but I soon collapsed on the ground. When I came round I saw Elizabeth's face staring at me but then I felt really dizzy and then I began to feel sick._

' _What's happening, Elizabeth?' I stuttered as she handed me a bucket and rubbed my back._

' _Your body is changing. It means you are going to be a mother,' she said rejoicing._

' _But Elizabeth ...' I stuttered._

' _What is it child?'_

' _I'm terrified. I have only just got engaged.'_

' _You have? To who? Is he handsome? Good enough for my beloved cousin and mother of my Lord?'_

' _Oh, Elizabeth,' I sobbed, 'it's Joseph the Carpenter. You remember him? Hannah's brother in law. He is so so handsome. He is true to me, caring, kind, loving and faithful. What will he think? He will think I am unfaithful to him. I do not want to break his loving heart.'_

' _I am sure God will help you both. M...' Elizabeth stuttered for she suddenly bended over in pain._

' _Elizabeth? Are you alright?'_

' _Mary, I think it's time but please stay with me', she whispered._

 _I felt emotional because memories were haunting me of my sister. Not many women survived childbirth. I was even more scared because of how old and slightly frail Elizabeth was. My tears were quickly falling down but I rubbed them away. Elizabeth saw and she said to me 'we will face this together'._

 _I saw another woman and I told her to get some more women, blankets, water and to tell Zechariah to wait outside. A couple of minutes later they all came and I started to panic as the contractions kept coming and Elizabeth was screaming with each one. I couldn't bear it and I felt sorry for Zechariah who had to listen to his wife's screams from outside. I also thought of how lucky Elizabeth was to have such a loving relationship with her husband. I hoped I could have such a relationship with my fiancé but now with the baby on the way, I believed that my hope and dream of having a perfect family was shattered but I kept saying to myself I would bear this child no matter what._

 _Elizabeth continued to scream. It was when I felt her crush my hand, I realised where I was and weirdly she noticed._

' _Mary, it will turn out fine.'_

 _I decided to look and see if the baby was crowning and indeed this beautiful baby was wanting to hurry and come into this world._

' _I can see his head, Elizabeth. A few more pushes for me and he will be born .'_

 _She looked excited and couldn't wait for him to come out so she pushed with all her might and he was finally born, a perfect little boy with tufts of black hair. There was one problem._

' _Why can't I hear him cry?'_

 _I had a look at him and indeed he was not crying, even after I cut his umbilical cord. I tried to clear his airways just in case they were blocked with mucus. I breathed into his mouth three times and then finally I heard the heavenly sound of a baby's first breathe of air and then a cry that filled his lungs._

 _I saw Elizabeth's face which cracked into a smile. I handed her son to her and she kissed his forehead and then said, 'my blessed child'. Then suddenly her eyes started to close and I thought the worst, memories of my sister kept creeping in._

' _Mary, look she's fine', one of the other women said to me._

 _Guess what? She was right. I looked at Elizabeth and I heard her breathing. She was only sleeping._

 _I heard her little baby still crying his lungs out, so I thought he might be hungry so I made him a bottle of milk and I took him to see his patient father who was awaiting news._

 _When I saw Zechariah he was silently praying but when he heard his son's cry he stopped what he was doing and looked at me._

' _Congratulations, Zechariah. You have a son! A healthy son! Here,' I said to the doting father and handed him his son. 'He is probably hungry, Zechariah, so I have made him a bottle.'_

 _He looked at me as if questioning and then he pointed to the door in which his son was delivered. I wish he could speak._

' _Elizabeth is absolutely f...f...fine,' I said stuttering. I slowly bent to the floor and it was the first time I had felt my baby move in my womb. I just wished my fiancé could have been there with me to feel the baby as a couple do together when they have created a new life. I had seen Clopas do it with Hannah._

 _I got up and then saw Zechariah smiling and pointing at me._

' _Yes, Zechariah, I am pregnant. I am expecting a baby too,' I said terrified of the thought of it, not of the pain but the thought of doing it on my own.'_

'Mary, you thought you would do it on your own?' Dad asked Mum.

'Well, yes. Joseph, I feared you would not want to marry me anymore, raise a child you did not create', Mum said sounding slightly ashamed.

'Come on, Mum. Even I know biology and a man and a woman create a baby, a physical baby', I said, thinking Mum and Dad were playing a prank or something.

'Hannah, I know it's difficult to believe but I know that by the end of my story you will perhaps believe.'

'We'll see', I said, doubting them. How could they think I was so silly to believe their story.

I saw it was getting very dark now.

'Mum, can you tell us the ending now?'

'My stories will last a few days, Hannah, but I will tell you the last part of what happened at Elizabeth's house. Then it will be time for bed. Agreed?'

'Agreed.' Jesus, James and I said in unison.

 _Eight days later he came to be circumcised and given his name._

'Mum, what is circumcision?' I asked Mum intrigued.

'It only happens to baby boys. It is part of our tradition which comes from our ancestral father Abraham. God made a promise with him, to make him the father of all the nations. In return for this, every male has to undergo a surgical procedure to remove the foreskin from the penis as 'a sign that he belongs to God. If a baby boy is not circumcised he is cut off from God because the covenant shall be broken.'

'Has Jesus been circumcised? What about James? Will he be damned?'

'I have been circumcised, Hannah. James, probably not, but God will not send him to hell or cut him off. This was no fault of his. Besides anyone can listen to God's word and act on it, not just the Jewish people,' Jesus explained.

'Anyway back to the story', Dad said.

 _While everyone was getting ready I asked Elizabeth why Zechariah could not speak and she said that before the child had been conceived, Zechariah had gone to the temple to pray. 'He had written down to me that he had spoken with the angel of the Lord who told him that I would conceive and give birth to a son. Zechariah did not believe what the angel had told him and so he was struck dumb and could not speak.'_

'Does it help you believe my story of my visit from the angel yet, Hannah?'

'Not yet, Mum'

 _Well, finally it came for the child to be circumcised and Elizabeth wanted the name..._ well, what name do you think she wanted?

'John!' Jesus, James and I said together.

'Yes, you're right. _She wanted the name John. Other women there said that no one in the family had that name. They wished that Zechariah could speak. Zechariah motioned to me to get him a tablet and chalk and he wrote something down, 'his name is John'._

' _His name is John,' Zechariah spoke. We were all surprised he could speak. He finally believed what the angel had told him. John became the name of the child._

 _Zechariah began to sing praises to God whilst looking at me._

' _Let us praise the Lord, the God of Israel! He has to come to the help of his people and has set them free. He has provided for us a mighty saviour, a descendant of his servant David. He promised through his holy prophets long ago that he would save us from our enemies, from the power of all those who hate us. He said he would show mercy to our ancestors and remember his sacred covenant. With a solemn oath to our ancestor Abraham he promised to rescue us from our enemies and allow us to serve him without fear, so that we might be holy and righteous before him all the days of our life.'_

 _He then lifted his son John, his new born baby boy in his arms and continued, 'you, my child, will be called a prophet of the Most High God. You will go ahead of the Lord to prepare his road for him, to tell his people that they will be saved by having their sins forgiven. Our God is merciful and tender. He will cause the bright dawn of salvation to rise on us and to shine from heaven on all those who live in the dark shadow of death, to guide our steps into the path of peace.'_

So Hannah, Zechariah being able to speak, does that help you to believe, the fact that an older couple who were told that they couldn't have children would have a child?

'A bit, mum. I am starting to believe that anything is possible for God.'

'Including the fact that a young virgin could have a child?' Dad asked me laughing.

I looked at him as though I didn't believe him.

'Children, go and get ready for bed, please.'

'Yes, Mum,' my siblings and I said yawning.

'Hannah, are you forgetting something?' Mum asked me.

'Huh?'

'This! I know you still cannot sleep without it', she showed me my 'blanket', Mum's old headdress.

I quickly took it from her and sniffed it, it still smelt of my mum.

'I guess I still fear you will leave me!'

'Sweetheart,' Mum said coming to me, 'we will never leave you. We will always be here for you.'

'Thanks Mum!' I gave her a massive hug.

'Do I get one?' Dad asked pretending to sound jealous.

'Of course, Daddy,' and I gave him a big hug.

'I have one last part to the story of what happened at Elizabeth's, boys do you want to hear it?'

'You bet!' they said together.

We all snuggled up together on my bed just like we used to. I sat on my mum's lap while my brothers sat with Dad on my side.

'Ready?' We all nodded.

 _When Zechariah finished his speech he came over to me and embraced me with his child still in his arms. I suddenly felt movement within me and my head was spinning again that Zechariah had to catch me with one hand. As he did John started babbling away as if he could talk to my unborn child._

' _Mary, you truly are blessed among all women,' Zechariah announced._

 _I couldn't help it, I too began praising my Lord:_

' _My heart praises the Lord; my soul is glad because of God my saviour, for he has remembered me, his lowly servant! From now on all people will call me happy, because of the great things the Mighty God has done for me. His name is Holy; from one generation to another he shows mercy to those who honour him. He has stretched out his mighty arm and scattered the proud with all their plans. He has brought down mighty kings from their thrones, and lifted up the lowly. He has filled the hungry with good things, and sent the rich away with empty hands. He has kept the promise he made to our ancestors, and has come to the help of his servant Israel. He has remembered to show mercy to Abraham and to all his descendants forever!'_

 _The one thing I didn't notice was that your father's cousins lived there too and they were also there to celebrate the birth of this special baby boy, John. When they saw me they looked disgusted with me and I began to shake with fear. I quickly shook the feeling off. I didn't want to interrupt the celebrations._

 _I went up to my cousin and embraced her, 'Congratulations, again, Elizabeth! He is such a sweet boy, perfect. Your_ _ **family**_ _is perfect.' I emphasised the word 'family'._

' _Thank you, Mary. I am sure Joseph will understand, if not, try to help him understand. If you are too scared you could always stay with us.'_

' _Thank you, Elizabeth. I promised my Joseph that I would be back after your baby was born. He has probably been planning a wedding, a wedding that may not now take place,' I sobbed, wrenched at the thought of being separated from your father.'_

' _When are you leaving, Mary?' Elizabeth asked me._

' _Tomorrow morning. Elizabeth, out of all the women on this Earth, why is it me God has asked to be the Mother of his son? I am nothing. I fear that my Mother will not trust me, my father is a lawful man. To him, I would have broken a law which is punishable by_ _ **death**_ _', I emphasised the word 'death.' Where I came from, if you had children before you were married, you were considered adulterous and be stoned to death._

' _Mary, your mother and father love you very much and don't want to see any hurt come to you. I am sure they and Joseph will understand.'_

 _I cried bitterly into my hands._

' _Mary, look at me. Look at me,' I raised my head so that we looked into one another's, mine red and blotchy. She wiped my tears away with her fingers and I will never forget the words she spoke to me next._

' _Mary, you are my Lord's Mother and you are also the bravest woman I have ever met,' I smiled weakly at her._

' _But...but...' I still wanted to know why me? Elizabeth seemed to know what I was thinking because she simply hugged me and said, 'God knows each one of us from the moment of our birth. You will be safe in his hands.'_

'How could she say that ? If God knows each of us, how comes me and James were treated badly by our own Mum and Dad, and tells that we will be safe with him,' I said angrily to Mum.

'Hannah. You may not realise it but maybe God had a plan that you would become part of our family. He has a purpose for you. When you are older, you will find it,' she soothed me.

'Elizabeth was very supportive to you wasn't she?' Dad asked Mum.

'She was like my dearest friend. I was glad I visited Elizabeth. I loved her dearly. She was like a motherly figure, still is like one. She seemed to understand my situation very easily.'

'Awww! Mum,' I yawned.

'It's time for my little stars to go to bed now,' Mum said lifting me from her lap with my 'blanket' and tucking me into bed.

'Mum, what happened next? Did Dad find out? Did you tell him?'

'Too many questions, Hannah. Dad and I will tell you all tomorrow. Goodnight!' she kissed me and I hugged her tight and didn't want to let go.

'I love you,' I whispered to her and she whispered, 'I love you more'.

Then Dad came over, after he had tucked the boys in their beds and Mum had gone to bid them goodnight.

'Night, Hannah.'

'Night, Dad.'

'Hannah, I know it's hard for you, especially with what happened to you, but try and have faith in what your Mum is telling you.'

'Okay, Daddy. I will try.'

'That's my girl,' he turned the lights out and closed the door and soon I began to fall asleep.

In Mum and Dad's bedroom they were discussing things.

'Joseph,' Mum said looking out of the window. There was a single star shining in the darkness, its light fading. 'I used to look out and sometimes only see a lonely star surrounded by darkness. That is how I used to feel before going to see Elizabeth, feeling isolated by my secret, wanting to cry out but feeling that nobody would want to listen. The darkness had begun to lift when I visited Elizabeth but the light was still edging away from me. The little light was the hope you would believe me.'

'Mary, oh Mary!' Dad sobbed, 'I am sorry I ever made you feel like that. I don't know if I can tell Hannah. I am so ashamed of what happened.'

'But because you doubted, then believed, your story can help Hannah and the boys. It was hard at first when you did not believe but I knew how hard it was for you. I too doubted at first. I will always love you.'

'Sometimes, I wish you wouldn't. The way I broke your heart was unforgivable. The way I...'

'The way you cared for me during the pregnancy, the way you helped me give birth, the way you were and are the most kindest, virtuous man I have ever known. Joseph, darling, we are married now, we have children together. You have always been a part of my life. One doubt did not break us and doubts can be changed and learnt from which I want you to help Hannah do.'

'Sweetheart, you're right', Dad said.

'Joseph, you know me by now, I'm always right', Mum laughed.

'Gosh, I love you so much,' Dad laughed.

'I love you more,' Mum said to Dad.

'I love you most,' they said in unison. They kissed and hugged each other before the lights turned out.

What they didn't notice was that a lonely had been joined by another star, it looked as if their points were like hands that were touching each others and the light appeared much brighter. My Mum was the lonely star and my Dad was the one that made them a pair like the stars. They are stronger together, than apart.

The following morning at breakfast I kept pestering Mum, 'Mum, what happens next?'

'Eat your porridge, Hannah.'

'But Mum...'

'No buts...listen to your Mother,' Dad said to me.

'Okay', I frowned.

After my brothers and I had eaten our breakfast we heard a knock on the door. I went to open it. Dad quickly got to the door before me.

'How do you know it will be someone you know?' Dad asked.

I shrugged and bit my lip.

'I thought I told you about 'stranger danger' or do you want me to read to you 'Little Red Riding Hood' again?' Dad asked.

'No, thank you,' I quickly responded.

I was scared of that book because Little Red Riding Hood talks to a stranger, a wolf, and she tells him that she is sending some berries to her grandmother and then the wolf gets to the house first and eats the grandmother, then eats Little Red Riding Hood. My Dad never got to the end of the story because I used to scream and have vivid nightmares.

'Always ask a grown up before answering the door. Because we are all here, you may open the door, Hannah,' Dad said.

'Okay,' and I answered the door.

To our surprise it was my friends John, James and even more to my surprise Seraphina.

'Wow, hi guys,' I said hugging them all.

'We...we...,' John started.

'We wanted to see if you wanted to play in the park with us,' James cut across.

'My parents are coming too,' he added.

'That sounds good', said Mum, 'it is a lovely day.'

'But Mum...' I started.

'Later...' Mum said.

We all went to the park. John looked upset about something.

'John, what is it?' I asked.

'I...I...w...w...wish I...I...c...c...could s...s...speak properly Hannah. M...M...My brother always c...c...cuts ac...c...cross me,' he stammered.

'John, I am here for you to talk to as a friend. If you want to talk at your own pace.'

'Th...thank y...y...you, Hannah. W...w what did y..y..you w...w...want with y...y...your M...M...Mum?'

'It's nothing. She promised to tell me a story about beliefs,' I didn't go into much detail as I thought it was a family thing.

'Oh...okay!'

I went to play with Seraphina. I ran up to her and hugged her.

'It's great to see you, Seraphina. It really is! I'm glad to have a friend who is a girl as I am frequently surrounded by boys!'

'Yes, you are right! Hey do you want to sleep over mine next week for my birthday?'

'You mean it?'

'Yeah, just us two, a girly night.'

'Great, I just need to ask my Mum.'

We walked over to where my parents, Seraphina's parents and John's parents were talking.

'Mum, Dad?'

'Yes, honey?' Mum asked.

'Seraphina has asked if I can have a sleep over at her house for her birthday.'

'When's your birthday?' Mum asked Seraphina.

'Next Saturday.'

'If your Mum and Dad don't mind,' Mum said.

'Oh, it will be nice for Seraphina to have a friend to stay over. But everyone is welcome to come to the party,' said Seraphina's Mum happily.

'Thank you!' I ran and hugged Seraphina.

'How would you all like to have some food at our house?' Mum announced.

'That would be lovely,' said Leah, Seraphina's Mother.

So we all went back to our house, me and Seraphina giggling all the way home, excited to be having a sleep over.

Mum must have sneaked back home because when we got there the house smelled of food and when I looked at the table there were a lot of delicious foods.

Later my dad and brothers crept in and sniffed and said, 'Ooh! That smells good.'

'Shame, you didn't come sooner,' Mum said, 'there's not much left'.

Seraphina and I just giggled.

The next morning my mum asked me 'Do you want to meet your friend in the park again?'

'Sure,' I said.

When we got there Seraphina announced proudly, 'I'm gonna try those monkey bars'.

'Me too,' feeling apprehensive.

When we got there I saw my Mum and brothers there and so I quickly said good morning to them before rushing with Seraphina to the monkey bars. Seraphina flew across. Whilst I was waiting for my turn, I looked up and thought they were quite high, but I thought I would be brave like Seraphina and have a go. I lined myself up ready, 1...2...3. As I grabbed onto it, I tried not to look down but it was very hard not to and so when I did, I fell with a loud crunch.

I screamed and my Mum and Dad came over. My Dad tried to lift me but I had fallen on my ankle and somehow I had broken it. 'My poor darling,' whimpered Mum.

'I'm going to have to carry her,' Dad announced.

Seraphina had come over, 'What's wrong?'

'I think Hannah's broken her ankle because of falling from the monkey bars', said Mum kindly.

'This is what happens when someone is too proud and gets another person hurt,' scolded Seraphina's Dad, Mark.

'I...it wasn't her fault. I thought I could believe in myself that I could be as good as Seraphina, but I know I can't do it,' I cried. I snuggled into my dad as he carried me to mummy.

She kissed my forehead and said, 'shall we go home?'

I simply nodded as my ankle really hurt me. Jesus gave me a sympathetic smile but I just wanted my mum and dad to give me cuddles. I continued to nestle into my dad who still held me like I was a baby in case he hurt me more.

I said a quick goodbye to Seraphina who was crying and said, 'hope you feel better soon, Hannah.'

Dad carried me home. James was bothering mum. I think he was jealous I was getting all the attention from my parents. I gave him a smile before mum wrapped my ankle in a bandage and told me I had to rest it in bed. She said she would tell my brothers and I a story. When we gathered on my bed she told us it was a story of true faith.

Chapter 8- Starting to believe

 _After John, your cousin was born I went to face my family and your father. When I arrived home people stared at me strangely, even some of my friends. I didn't react to them. I ran straight home and ran inside. The thought of your father nearly killed me inside and I wept uncontrollably, not noticing that he was standing behind me._

" _Mary..." your father held me and kissed me and I kissed him back longingly. I thought maybe God had given him a sign but he then stood back and noticed that I was visibly pregnant._

" _Joseph, let me explain..." I began with tears rolling down._

" _One of those monsters raped you, Mary, didn't they? Tell me this wasn't your fault," he said looking at me with tears in his eyes._

"Dad, you're crying," I said , noticing the tears rolling down his face. Mum kissed him and held his hand.

"I'm sorry, Mary."

"Don't be, you then believed," Mum smiled at him.

"Only because God showed me, I should have believed at first."

"I found it hard to believe at first. No one would have believed without having been shown."

"I love you," Dad announced.

"I love you," Mum kissed him.

" Yuck, come on, the story," I pestered.

 _There was a long pause before I responded._

" _No, they didn't touch me."_

" _But... then...how?" he said slowly and quietly._

 _I felt he wouldn't believe me but I had to try. I told him what the angel had told me, that the child would not be conceived through man and woman but through the Holy Spirit. It sounded really complicated in my head so no wonder your father looked at me bewildered._

" _He told you that you would bear the son of God. Mary, how am I to believe this? Is this a story you have made up?"_

" _No, Joseph. Please believe me. I have spoken the truth."_

" _I'm not sure what the truth is anymore, Mary."_

At this point I saw my Dad cover his mouth in shock and my Mum gave him an encouraging smile.

"Your father told me that he was disappointed in me as he had always seen me as a caring, honourable woman, devout to God and his commandments. He said I broke the law of God. If he stayed with me he would be considered an adulterer and he would not want to diminish his honour and reputation."

" _You...you don't believe me. I thought you loved me. I thought we were happy," I cried._

" _I thought so too. I thought you loved me."_

 _I tried to stop him continuing, "I do love you, Joseph. I want to be with you. I have loved you since before my sister died. It's just that I love God too, I have to obey him. He is love._ " to be caught being adulterous and they would be stoned to death and I prayed that your mother was not, but the evidence was hard to hear, unbelievable."

 _Your father said to me, "I have enough love for you that I will not accuse you and so people will not harm you, but I cannot be affiliated with you or the child. From now on we must be divorced."Your father looked like he was being torn up into pieces; I couldn't bear to watch him like that._

"The last thing I said was unforgivable, I still regret it," Dad said.

"Sorry, son, I didn't mean any of what I said."

"It's ok, Dad. I know how hard it must have been for you and mum. I love you NO MATTER WHAT! Besides you still married mum," Jesus said trying to cheer Dad up, hugging him close.

" _Joseph? I'm scared. I want the relationship like Clopas and Hannah had. This child will make us a family. You can adopt him."_

At the word 'Adopt' I said to mum and dad, "so dad adopted Jesus and you both adopted me and James?

"Exactly."

"Ssh, Hannah. You're interrupting the story," said James impatiently.

 _Ok, so I shouted at your dad , "Joseph, I CAN'T do this alone."_

" _Mary, I can't hear this," he said and stormed off._

 _My father was angry with me when he heard of my news, instead of how in a normal situation they would be proud._

" _Mary, what have you done?" my father shook me hard._

" _Dad, I don't need this now."_

" _Tell us now," he demanded. I saw my mum with tears in her eyes._

 _I told them what had happened from the messenger to the visit with Elizabeth._

" _You should have stayed with Elizabeth. Many people have been stoned to death for this", my mum cried._

"What?" I cried, "but y...y...you didn't!"

Mum and Dad smiled at each other before smiling back at me.

"Ok, Mum, Dad. I'm sorry for not believing you." I gave Mum a big kiss and cuddle.

"That's alright sweetheart."

"Right, it's time to get ready for bed. Chop, chop," announced Dad.

"I'm not sleepy yet," I said.

"Neither are we," said my brothers.

"I tell you what, if you get ready for bed like good children, I will tell you about our wedding day."

"Deal," I said. The boys were a bit unsure, perhaps too romantic for them.

So as Mum wished, the three of us got ready for bed and the five of us snuggled up close ready for Mum to continue her story.

Chapter 9- Dad's belief

 _I had stayed overnight at my Mum and Dad's as I did not want to stay with your father. My Dad talked to me about the honour of his family. He felt that I was dishonouring the family by having this child. I said to my father courageously, "I have not committed any crime or offence and as long as I have faith in God, he will protect me."_

 _My Dad was so angry that he slapped me across the face and slammed the door behind him. I cried so hard that my Mum came in and cradled me and whispered to me, "I believe you. Your birth was very special too. I have known you to be destined for something great."_

" _Thank you, Mum. I'm scared. I need Joseph or my son may not have a future," I said cradling my stomach. My Mum placed her hand over mine and my son kicked for us and we beamed at each other_

 _The following day I was helping my Mum get some water from the well when suddenly I had the urge to just go over and see how your father was. So I went over to the carpentry shop. As I passed, crowds were coming at me. One woman shouted, "Stone her. Who's the father?" The people kept coming towards me who made me feel a bit faint and claustrophobic. Before I fell to the floor I heard a male voice say to the people, "Leave my partner alone, leave her." I recognised the voice belonging to your father._

" _Joseph," I mumbled._

" _I've got you Mary. No one's going to hurt you."_

" _She's pregnant. Who's the father? Adulterer! Throw the first stone at her."_

" _No! I will marry her if she will still have me. Now, go away!" your father demanded._

 _He took me to his house and I cried into his chest. "Joseph...I do not understand. Why do you want to marry me? You...you...you..." but he stopped my mouth with a kiss._

" _Mary...I believe you!" my fiancé exclaimed. I could not say a word. Tears of joy were falling so your father wiped them away and hugged me close to him. He whispered to me, "An angel came to me in a dream and told me the child within you was created with the Holy Spirit and that I should not be afraid. He said that we should call him Jesus for he shall save his people from their sins."_

" _You believe me?"_

" _Of course I do."_

"I do too," I announced, making my parents laugh.

"I'm glad, Hannah."

" _I love you. Your child will need a father. I will raise him as my own. I will be your husband if you will marry me."_

" _Of course I will, if you will have me. I'm sorry you're stuck with me in this condition. I know you're scared."_

" _Not as scared as you are, probably. Do not be afraid, Mary. I love you just like Clopas loved Hannah. I'm sorry I was angry at you. I now know how hard it must be for you but we will pull through this together."_

 _I suddenly felt movement inside of me, "Joseph, he's moving. Our son is moving. Feel here." Together we felt a kick from our son within me._

"What's the matter James? Hannah?" Mum asked, concerned that we felt awkward.

"It's just...never mind," I started.

"No...Tell me, sweetheart."

"It's just. I wonder if our birth parents did that when we were still in the womb, did they like the fact they could feel us move."

"Well, Hannah. I know this. Even if they didn't, we felt that about you, the first time we clapped eyes on you both, that you were and are our two special children. One day, Hannah, I hope you will have this special bond with your own children."

"Perhaps...Thanks Mum, I feel much better."

 _Our Wedding Day was amazing. My Father had believed me once your father told him of the dream. He apologised to me and told me how proud he was of me._

 _Your father and I said our vows and I looked into his eyes and I now knew and I still know that he would be there for me and our baby, and now all our babies. Elizabeth had been right. When we kissed each other I felt a soft kick in my stomach and I whispered to my husband, "Joseph, someone loves you as much as I do."He looked at me strangely. I pointed towards my stomach and as newlyweds we felt him. He then put his hands over my eyes, "What are you doing, Joseph?"_

" _I have a surprise for you."_

" _Can I open them now?" I said trying to move his hands._

" _Okay. Now."_

 _When he lifted his hands I saw above the carpentry shop, "Joseph and Son's Caring Carpentry" and my eyes welled with tears._

" _Do you like it?" he asked shyly._

" _Like it? I love it. You can teach him your business as he grows." I kissed him longingly._

 _We then continued the wedding celebrations into the night with our families. We invited many of our friends but they had shunned us. It was obvious they didn't agree with the fact that I was with child already and that your father still agreed to marry me. We didn't care. Clopas was there with his new wife and the twins who were getting bigger each day. "Let us celebrate," he lifted his glass, "to Joseph and Mary". "To Joseph and Mary," everyone cheered. I then stood up and said, "I would like to thank both our families and of course my Mum and Dad, most of all, to my husband who is my soul mate, who I cannot live without. Also I would like to take the time to remember my dear sister, Hannah, mother to the most gorgeous children ever who died a year today." I never forgot the day my sister died and we deliberately chose to have our wedding day then. Our Wedding day, apart from having our children, was the best day of our lives. I had a husband who would always love me and I will always love him. He will also be a great father. We all doubt, sometime in our life, but faith brings us closer to God and to each other._

 _That night I slept peacefully. It was surely the best night I had had for weeks. I had my shining star with me, nothing could go wrong. Or could it?_

"Bed time," Mum announced.

"Awww! Mum, I'm not sleepy yet," I yawned.

Mum laughed, "Come on, Hannah. Wow, you remind me of my sister so much. Did you know she was a year younger than me? She was the same as you, never tired, but tired."

"Do you still miss her?" I asked.

"Of course, but I see her in you."

"Mum, I'm really really sorry for not believing in you before."

"Sweetheart, that's fine. I told you, people sometimes doubt, but somehow, with God's help, we find our faith again."

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you, too. Here's your 'blanket'."

"Thanks. I always need this because if I don't have it, somehow I think you will leave or Dad will."

"We're not going anywhere."

"That's right," said a voice behind Mum. It was Dad. He had put the boys to sleep so Mum went to check on them.

"Thanks Dad," I said, jumping out of bed to hug him.

"What for?" he asked.

"For helping me to believe Mum, because of the part you played in the story."

"You're welcome. Thank you for believing in your Mother."

"She means the world to you?"

"Most definitely, as do all our children."

"Love you, daddy!"

"Love you. Angel!"

Chapter 10 -The perilous journey to Bethlehem

The next day I woke up to the sun beaming through the curtains. I wanted to hear more about the story of the birth of my brother Jesus, so I suggested at breakfast that we all go to the fields to play as the sunshine was nice and I asked Mum if she could finish the story then. She agreed if I helped to wash up the breakfast things. I did this for her and she said she would make a picnic for us to take with us. As we were packing up sausages, Dad kept taking them and when I asked him if he took them, with a mouthful he said, "No," and he started to choke. I simply laughed at him as he spat them out. Mum simply said, "That will teach you!"

We then went to the park; Dad had James on his shoulders whilst Jesus and I held our Mum's hand.

"Can you start the story from where you left off Mum?" I asked her as Jesus and James started to chase each other in the park.

 _Alright, Hannah. Well, the day following our wedding, your Dad and I were woken up by loud banging noises and screaming coming from outside. Your Dad placed an arm around my waist as we crept through the door; those fiends were pounding on everybody's door. My first thought was of the memory I had about my sister, your aunt, Hannah. I wanted to keep my baby safe. However, this was not the day for taxes, this was something more important that would make the prophecy come true._

"What prophecy?" I asked Mum intrigued.

"Do you know where the Messiah was to be born?" Mum asked me.

"No, I thought my brother was born in Nazareth," I replied.

"No, he was born in Bethlehem," Dad said.

"But, why would he be born in Bethlehem? You lived in Nazareth." I said curiously.

"The prophet Micah said, 'But you, Bethlehem Ephrathah, though you are small among the clans of Judah, out of you will come for me one who will be ruler over Israel, whose origins are from of old, from ancient times.' So the prophecy came true," said Dad knowingly.

"I will tell you how it came to be..." Mum started.

 _The Romans ordered a Census to be taken of all the people. This meant that everyman had to return to the place of his birth with every member of his family, anyone who didn't go would be dealt with harshly. Your Dad had to return to Bethlehem as his ancestors came from the line of King David. Your Grandma wanted me to stay in Nazareth but I told her I would go with my husband, my family. I told my parents that I loved them both and thanked them for giving me a soul mate like your Dad._

 _My Mother started to worry about me as all mothers do. Her main concern was that Bethlehem was a long journey and she was worried the baby would not make it in time to be born there. I assured her that everything was going to be fine, especially as I had my husband. Your Dad calmed my mother by assuring them he would keep the baby and I safe and will look after us. My Dad gave us the donkey so I could sit on him for the journey. My mother kept crying and gave me a huge hug. She touched my bump and said, "I cannot wait for your return here, to see you both and our grandson." That day we left Nazareth for Bethlehem._

I enjoyed this part of the story and turned to see my brothers playing together nicely. I suddenly saw one boy come over to James and he started to push him. I ran over there before my parents could stop me and I kicked the boy and shouted at him, "How dare you? Go and pick on somebody your own size." He was bigger than James, around my height and age, but was much heavier. "What like you?" he laughed. He started to punch me in the face and then he punched me in the stomach. I let out a scream and my Mum came over to me. My Dad shouted at the boy, but Mum tried to calm him down. James came over, scared for me as he knew my scar could start bleeding again, luckily this time it wasn't, but it still hurt. Jesus came over.

"Why didn't you help?" shouted James at him, "my sister got hurt trying to help me, you're our older brother, you could have stopped it."

"Violence doesn't solve anything." Jesus replied calmly.

"But if anyone of my family is in danger, I will protect them no matter what, even if it means to use violence," I announced.

"So would I," James said.

"Oh, boy, better tell the rest of your story, Miriam," Dad said to Mum, using her own nickname.

 _Ok! As we were on our journey, your father and I discussed many things, we talked about our feelings about this task set forward to us from God. Your Dad said to me, "Mary, I will be honest with you. This is quite scary. I didn't think I'd be ready to be a father yet, especially a father to God's son."_

" _I know how you feel; I didn't think I'd be a mother yet at my age. Why would God choose me?"_

" _Because you are an amazing woman, standing up for what you believe in. I have never seen a more pious woman than you. You will be a great mother. Are you scared?"_

" _Yes, I am terrified," I replied, laughing. He held my hand and kissed it but then suddenly I felt the baby kick me hard and I stopped laughing._

" _What is it, Mary?" your father asked me._

" _Joseph, feel here," I grasped his hand but he looked shy but I said, "it's alright. He wants you to say hello."_

" _H..hello," he said feeling my bump._

 _Suddenly I felt a lot of movement within me._

" _He likes the sound of your voice, Joseph," I said to him calmly._

" _Really?" he said, blushing._

" _Hi baby. Your Mother is the nicest, kindest, loveliest person I have ever met. I promise no harm shall come to either of you," he knelt down so that he was closer to my stomach and he kissed my bump._

"I know you are the best mother in the world," I announced,

"Thank you, darling, I may be biased, but I would have to say you are the best daughter ever, I chose you," Mum hugged me close.

" _Your daddy is the most devout man ever. There is no man I would have to protect and look after us, than him."_

"Here, here," cried my brothers.

 _I continued to flinch in pain when the baby continued to move. It made me smile. Your father, typically panicked a lot._

" _Mary, can I do anything for you?"_

" _You can stop worrying," I laughed._

 _The next day as we travelled we heard people preaching to large crowds saying things such as ,"the Messiah is coming, he will redeem people from their sins." Those people were so brave to preach out as they would be pulled out from the crowds by those murderous Romans and crucified. This was King Herod's doing. He was a Jewish King, put in power by the Romans and so colludes with the Romans. He was very paranoid that a King would come and take his place. What he didn't know at the time was that the King had not been born yet._

 _I noticed a middle aged woman who was preaching quietly until she noticed Joseph and I. She came up to me, "here take this."She placed in my hand something she had made. It was a blanket made of sheep's wool. She told me her husband was a shepherd._

" _I couldn't possibly take it," I said._

" _No, you must, for your child." She then took my hand and also told me, "I can tell he will be a great man like his father," looking at your Dad._

" _I'll give you some money for it, Joseph, where's...?"_

" _No, don't. It's for the child. He is holy and will save the people from their sins."_

" _Yes, he will. I will remember you always in my heart...err?" Not knowing her name._

" _My name is Teresa. I wish you both luck with all my heart."_

 _I grabbed your Dad's hand and he kissed me._

"So, Mum?" Jesus asked.

"Mmmm?" Mum said.

"That blanket you were given, that's not the one I sleep with, is it?" Jesus asked curiously.

"You sleep with a blanket too?" I asked my brother, glaring at him.

"Of course he does. He gets nightmares too," Dad said to me.

"Rrrgh! You used to tease me for having a blanket," I growled at Jesus.

"The blanket is warm. I will show you it, it will give truth to Mum's story," Jesus said cheekily.

"I don't need proof. I believe Mum." I announced.

"To answer your question, Jesus, yes, your blanket is the one I had been given, and is the one you were wrapped in when you were born." Mum said, finally answering Jesus' question.

"The next part of your Mother's story is important, I was terrified for your mother," Dad said, holding mum's hand.

"I was scared for your Dad," Mum said squeezing his.

"Why, what happened?" James asked curiously, whilst I looked shocked.

 _The following day we travelled through Jerusalem and saw those Romans at the entrance and they stopped us as we neared there_.

" _Halt!" he demanded, "where are you headed?"_

" _From Nazareth to Bethlehem," my husband announced. My heart was racing, panicking. I started to get nervous so your Dad clutched my hand._

 _The other soldier said, "search him."_

 _I was getting more and more nervous, my heart was racing. I was also feeling angry as I will never forget what happened to your aunty, Hannah. It took them awhile before your Dad said, "Excuse me, how long will this take as my wife is heavily pregnant and we must keep going if we are to make our destination in time." He was very courageous to speak like that, especially to the Romans. The soldier in charge looked at my face and I diverted my eyes from him._

" _Don't I remember you? You tried to save a child before," he snarled at me._

 _I wanted to slap him in the face, I had my hand ready, but your Dad noticed and held my hand. The soldier just laughed at me, "foolish girl". I cried into your Dad who whispered, "don't let them get to you. They are the fools."_

 _We then started to move through the Holy city. Jerusalem has not changed. Hannah, do you remember what you said to me when we visited Jerusalem for the Passover?_

"Yes. I said that the city did not look Holy. It was more like a market with people buying and selling things People are selling and buying things like a market and yet the Romans and the Jewish leaders do not stop it. Dad told me people are afraid to challenge it for fear of death."

"Exactly, Hannah. It was like that then."

 _As we arrived in Jerusalem we were approached by many people. Many of them tried to sell us things but we had very little money with us. The money was for the child, if we needed to buy extra food or clothing for him once he was born which could be any day now. When we told them no, one man approached me whilst your Dad was looking at something, a piece of jewellery. Your Dad noticed him, who seemed to me that he was going into the purse we had attached to the donkey with rope. Your Dad was only fixated on one thing and it seemed to be the knife the man had in his hand. As the man was close to me, it must have frightened your Dad because he ran over and grabbed the knife out of the man's hand and the money. The man pushed your Dad in retaliation and he was getting angry._

 _"How dare you steal from us? And how dare you threaten a heavily pregnant woman?"_ _your Dad shouted. The man pushed him again, this time to the ground and I saw the glistening of the knife in his_ _hand again whilst your Dad's head was down in the sand. It looked like the man was going to strike my husband._

"W...w...what? He wouldn't, couldn't," I stammered hugging my Dad close to me.

"What is this, Hannah?" Dad cried.

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you, if something happened to you, Daddy," I said crying into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, no tears, baby girl. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. I was worried for your Mum and the baby. I am alive because your brilliant Mum is so clever."

"Really?" I said looking at Mum.

"Why the tone of surprise?" Mum asked. I shrugged and laughed.

"Keep laughing. I was able to see the man..."

 _Your Dad couldn't see the man. I didn't know what to do but then suddenly I had an idea. I couldn't let this stranger kill the man I loved. I acted as if I was in pain._

 _I screamed, "Joseph! Joseph!"_

 _He panicked and kicked the man so he landed on the ground and grabbed the knife and ran back towards me._

 _The man got nearer and your Dad raised the knife and I was worried that he would kill the man so I said to him, "Joseph, don't do it. Don't do it. He isn't worth it. Think of the baby."_

 _He looked at me and his eyes melted from anger to love. He still continued to raise the knife and I shut my eyes quickly but he simply threw it onto the ground. I opened my eyes. "Why did you close your eyes? Did you believe I would kill him? Don't you trust me?" he kissed me._

 _"Of course I do. You are my husband." I kissed him back._

 _"Aww! How sentimental!"_

 _At this I pulled away from my husband and the man continued to tease him, "Go on, kill me."_

 _"Why would I want to do that? Especially, when God knows who I am. I am not a murderer."_

 _"Really? You would not kill me, although I tried to kill you and your wife for your money and goods?"_

 _"Not even then. I don't believe in retaliation." He said warmly._

 _The man knelt down at your Dad's feet and his hand reached out to him, "I am sorry I did that to you. It's just that my family are hungry and we have little money. My Father will threaten to kill me if I don't bring something home."_

 _Your Dad took the man's hand and picked him up off the floor, "You have God who watches over you and protects you, but here have my food." He took some food from one of the pouches and gave it to the man. I also knew how the man felt as my family were also very poor and we had little food or money. "You have more need of it than I do. I can't let someone like you go hungry."_

 _"Bless you sir and madam. Blessed is the child within you for holy is his name." We thanked him but then I had just doubled up in pain. Earlier, I only screamed because I didn't want your Dad to get hurt. I just put on an act. However, this time I was not acting, this time it was for real, the baby kicked me very hard so I knew we had to keep going. I placed one hand on your Dad's and another hand upon my child whilst doubling up in pain. I didn't want to worry your Dad yet, so I told him it was alright. He kissed my hand and led us through. We passed the "Holy temple". Well, it was supposed to be Holy but all I saw was a market stall and Roman brutes seeing that there was no trouble._

 _"Those monsters. The temple is supposed to be 'Holy' but now it is a den of thieves. How they can let this go on is beyond me," your father exclaimed angrily, pushing people out of the way who were blocking the exit. I thought of how brave your father was back there with that thief, if it wasn't for him, the child and I could have died. He tried to sacrifice himself instead. I would never see that happen to my husband. I knew I could trust him with all my heart. I cannot wait for my Son to be born and then we will be a complete family. The child has already brought us both closer together. That woman Teresa was right my son will be the perfect image of his Father, your Dad and God. Dad is the image of God. God has done mighty things for me_... _'_

"Mum, your family was never really complete, was it?" Jesus asked, looking at me and James together.

Mum looked too and she smiled at Jesus, "No, not really." I smiled at Jesus and hugged him.

"I always wanted a brother and sister. Now our family is complete," Jesus whispered to us.

"I always wanted to be part of a family, a holy family," I smiled.

Chapter 11-The birth of my older brother- the Christ

"Right, it's home time," Dad announced, looking at the sun setting.

"But...Mum's not finished the story. I wasn't born yet," Jesus announced.

"Who wants a story about you?" laughed James.

"You're just jealous," retorted Jesus.

"I'll race you home," I started.

"Ok," Jesus said, starting to run.

"Hey, cheat," I shouted.

I started to run after him but before that, I asked Mum, if she would tell us the story before bed.

"Of course, you can stay up for it tonight."

"Cool."

Whilst we ran, Mum and Dad turned to look at the sun setting, " do you remember what it felt like when we had Jesus?" Mum asked him.

"Yes, I definitely do."

"I feel like that, whole. I'm terrified to tell the other two about their previous parents."

"They will understand, just like I had to learn to understand you and God's plan," Dad said, kissing Mum on her forehead.

They held hands as they walked to our house.

When we all got home, Mum made us all a cup of cold milk and we all snuggled up on our parent's bed.

 _We were finally on our last part of our journey to Bethlehem and we passed some shepherds looking after their sheep. They looked rather lonely. It was getting dark and suddenly I felt it. The biggest kick I felt from the baby. I doubled up in terrible pain. I felt him punch me so hard that I struggled to breathe so I had to get the message to your Dad without worrying him even though I was petrified, "Joseph, how long is it until we get to Bethlehem?" I tried to say calmly so that he wouldn't notice the fear in my voice. His response was, "Not long now Mary. Why?" "Well..." trying not to panic him, I had to think of something but couldn't. It was becoming agonisingly painful, "I think the child is coming." "Oh no. We are nearly there. Do you think you can hold on?" He said trying not to worry. I simply nodded and said, "for a bit, but I don't know how long." I kept breathing as Joseph instructed me to do but it was so excruciatingly painful. I screamed in agony as another punch in my stomach told me my Son was in a hurry to come into this World. Your Dad asked me gently, "Mary, what is it? The child?" All I did was nod my head. The donkey seemed to be worried and panicked when I screamed and it was worse for him as my water had just broke, so he tried to run but your Dad grabbed him by his rope. He got me down of the donkey and sat me down whilst he then started to worry and started through Bethlehem banging on people's doors and shouting but no one listened to him, some came, saw who it was and then banged the door in our face. I told my child, "Don't worry, we will find a place. Your Father will help us." Those people were cold but I couldn't get angry or upset because I had to concentrate on my baby boy. By now I was completely exhausted and hungry. I was shivering with fear and with cold. I felt sorry for my husband; he didn't like seeing me in pain. He was frightened. I was frightened, well, no, I was terrified. He asked me if I could move, "I can't, Joseph, it hurts too much."_

" _I don't know what to do, Mary," he said worryingly._

" _But...I can't give birth on the street," I said sobbing into his shoulder._

" _Look, Mary, that inn doesn't have a sign on it, saying it's full. Maybe there's a room, there."_

" _Ok, it might be our last...ooh...hope," I said shaking._

 _Your Dad knocked on the door hard and the innkeeper answered it._

" _Hello, inn keeper. Do you have any more room? My wife she's..."_

" _No, no, no. There's no room. I sold the last one, minutes ago."_

" _But...sir...my wife is about to have our baby,"_

" _Quite inconvenient, if you ask me, having a census now, people have been coming here all day..."_

 _I started to scream in pain._

" _Is that your wife?" the innkeeper asked your Dad._

" _Yes...she's in terrible pain."_

" _Surely, if I could, I would give you the most comfortable room, but it's not possible," the innkeeper said to him politely._

" _But...everything is possible with God..." I heard your Dad say._

 _Your Dad came back to me and I saw that he seemed very hurt. I was so exhausted, I wanted to sleep. The pain had subsided for a bit and I decided to stand up for a minute, holding onto your Dad's arm. Then suddenly I had to sit back down as the pain travelled to my back. I started to sob again into your Dad. I then noticed a woman coming up to me._

" _I just reminded my father that we have a stable, but it's only for the animals, but there's plenty of warm hay and it's private."_

" _Mary?" Your Dad asked me._

" _It will have to do, Joseph. He's coming," I said to him panicking._

" _I'll get some blankets and some water for her to drink." The innkeeper came up behind us and said to your Dad._

 _"Thank you for your kindness."_

 _"No problem. It's not every day that a child is born here." He laughed. He came back after about five minutes. Whilst he had been away your Dad had made a pillow of straw for my head and he laid me down. The innkeeper entered with the blankets and the water. I just had enough breath to say "Thank you."_

 _The innkeeper said, "You don't mind if I go back to the inn? It's just that it is fully crowded and we have to..."_

 _"Do what you have to do, my good man. I will help her. Thank you again for your help."_

 _The daughter said that if there were any problems, and that she could assist with, we were told to get her. They both left us. Your Dad went to get some water while I tried to sleep. I couldn't because the pain became more intense, "Joseph! Joseph!"_

 _He came rushing in with the water. "I'm sorry that I left you, Mary. I just prayed to God for some guidance and help. "That's alright Joseph! I hope God answered your prayer because I could do with some help."_ _I had to rely on him to help me. I could trust him. I knew it was hard for him. He gave me the water because the baby suddenly stopped hurting me for a while so that I could sit up. As soon as I drank some, I had to spit it out again because another wave of pain shot right though me. I took the headdress that I had been wearing off because I was feeling all sticky and hot._

 _"You ready Joseph?" I panted. I could see his face was worried. I touched his hand and said, "We will do this together!" I told him to lift my dress up so he could see the baby when I pushed. I screamed after each push, it must have been so hard for your Dad. I just took his hand and he flinched as I crushed it whilst pushing. I could see a star coming near us that reminded me of a time before. It shone upon us as my Son was entering the World._

 _"Mary is there anything I can do to stop your pain?" He asked me as I screamed again. "Yes...yes...please...please just stay with me." I said out of breath._

 _I pushed until I could push no more and I lay back down completely exhausted. I heard a muffled sound and I saw your Dad holding a bundle in his arms. The Perfect Father! I noticed he had used the blanket that Teresa gave. "Let me see him, my little Jesus!" He showed him to me and I was so happy that tears rolled down my cheeks. "Oh Joseph, he has your mouth and nose. I can tell his hair is going to be like yours. He..."_

"What happened?" I asked Mum as she suddenly stopped.

"Your Mum, started to fade in and out of consciousness..." Dad started.

"Oh, no!" I cried.

"It's fine, baby girl, I'm still here. I was scared that I was going to die, like Hannah did," Mum said.

 _I started to panic, my heart was racing, but I was struggling to breathe. "Joseph, what is it? What's happening?" I asked your father, who was crying, cradling our son._

" _I can see a lot of blood," he stammered._

" _Oh no," I screamed at him._

 _He put Jesus down into the crib and started to go away from me._

" _Where are you going?" I cried._

" _I need to fetch that girl. I can't do this on my own. You are not going to die ," your father cried._

" _But Joseph,," I whispered._

" _I won't be long," he whispered._

" _Don't leave me," I cried._

 _Your Dad ran with speed to the innkeeper and knocked on the door loudly and hurriedly._

 _The innkeeper's daughter answered the door._

" _Thank God, it's you."_

" _Why is there something wrong? Where's the baby?" she said concerned._

" _He's fine. He's asleep. It's Miriam, sorry Mary," your Dad said crying._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _She's bleeding a lot. It's all my fault," sobbed your Dad._

" _No, show me quick," she demanded._

 _They quickly ran to my side._

" _He's a gorgeous baby," the daughter said, looking at the baby before focussing on me, "now, let's see if we can save his mummy."_

 _She tried calling my name, "Mary? Mary?"_

" _Miriam," your Dad said, using my nickname._

 _I slowly stirred._

" _Joseph?"_

" _Stay with us, Mary," the daughter demanded._

" _I think I can see the cause of the bleeding. It seems the placenta has not come out. Mary, I need you to do one thing for me. I know you don't have the urge to but can you give me one big push?"_

" _I will try."_

 _The pain was horrible, it made me feel sick. I suddenly felt something release and I realised that we did it. The bleeding continued only for a while and the daughter covered the blood with many blankets. I felt a lot better and could change my clothes._

" _Thank you, innkeeper's daughter," we both breathed a sigh of relief._

" _No problem, my name is Rebecca and that boy is the king, I have a gift for him," she announced, and took a rattle out of her pocket._

" _Thank you," I said, "stay with us."_

" _I must get back," she said, and then she looked at your Dad and said to him, "look after them."_

" _You have my word, I will, with all my heart," and he came up to me and hugged me close to him._

 _Rebecca smiled at us as we settled down together._

 _"Miriam, as you were lying there, I looked at our son and he suddenly opened his eyes just before you awoke and they are the same as yours," my husband said to me happily._

 _"Let me see him." I said excitingly but exhausted at the same time. Your Dad passed Jesus over to me and he let out a quiet yawn before closing his eyes again. I kissed his forehead gently as to not wake him. "He's beautiful, just like you Joseph."_ _Then I let out a yawn._

 _"You need rest Miriam, sleep. I'll hold him while you rest."_

 _"Thank you for everything, Joseph. God gave me a hero. You gave me the strength I needed. You were there when I needed you most."_

" _I'll always be around when you need me most."_

 _I smiled at both my boys before sleeping deeply. I began to have a nightmare. The Romans were coming, coming, brandishing their swords. I saw one of_ _them. He came up to me and my husband and demanded to know where our baby was. I had looked down at the crib and Jesus was not there. Your Dad came up to the soldier and said, "Our baby has gone." "Gone where?" he demanded. Whilst this was going on, I was crying deeply, thinking of where our baby was. Dad and the Roman were arguing and I saw it happen so quickly, the Roman pulled out his sword and struck my husband in the chest which made me scream out loud. I woke up sweating._

 _"Miriam...Miriam...What is it?"_

 _"Joseph? You're still alive."_

 _"Of course. I'm not going to leave you." He came and kissed me and said , " you probably just had a nightmare."_

 _"No this was real. It must be a warning!"_

 _"What happened?" I told him about my dream and he held me close and said , "I will never leave you . You must understand_ _and Jesus is sleeping soundly. Look." I looked down and he was right. He was sleeping soundly in his crib but I just noticed something near his head. A thorn. So I went to grab it with my finger and as I did so grabbed the sharp point and my finger started to gash with blood. Your Dad came up to me and kissed it better. "You already have motherly instincts. You would protect your son no matter what. I am so very proud of you." "Thank you. Joseph!" I yawned again. " You should try and rest, Mary." " I can't. I am scared, Joseph. I don't want another nightmare like the one I just had."_

 _Jesus started kicking up a fuss. "Honey, shush. Are you hungry?" So I fed him from my breast before burping him and placing him back to sleep. I sang the song, my mother sang to me when I was a child, and now I sing to all my children. I then fell asleep near my sweet child. An hour passed before I heard a little sound. It was a little lamb bleating and it seemed to be leading the shepherds, the same ones we had seen hours ago._

 _" Sorry that we have woken you," said the boy shepherd, "it's just that an angel told us that a King would be born, wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger and our lamb seemed to know the way_!" _At this story, I lifted the child (who just began to cry) from his bed. He had made a mess in his nappy so I began to change him. "Even the child of God makes messes," I laughed to myself. Jesus giggled at me and I showed Joseph and he laughed to. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. He seemed quite comfortable. He simply looked at the shepherd boy and the lamb. The boy shepherd brought the lamb nearer and said, "I have no gift to lay before the King but this lamb who knew where you were, please take her!"_

 _"My dear, God bless you and your household! God has given this child as a gift to all of mankind!" The Shepherds looked like they were heading back but I insisted that they stayed a while. We told the boy about the woman we met, because he was intrigued by the blanket. When we told her who it was, he said, "That's my Mother!"_

 _Suddenly, I heard the door of the inn open. The innkeeper came out carrying some food. He saw me and your Dad and spotted Jesus in your father's arms. The innkeeper had tears in his eyes and gave us the food. Then he suddenly spotted the shepherds. "Hey, who said you were invited. Clear off. "_

 _"Please leave them alone. They have come to see the baby. They are very nice. Please let them stay."_

 _After a few minutes trying to argue his way out, he gave up and said to the shepherd boy, "alright. I am sorry I have offended you," and shook his hand._

 _Then an hour or two later, we heard another animal or two drawing nearer and found three camels with what, seemed like three kings sitting on top of them. They looked lovingly down on us. The innkeeper was shocked, "I will have to get some more food." "It is alright, my fine man. Do not be afraid. We have just arrived from following a magnificent star which has guided us here to see a new King." They came off their camels and each presented a gift The Man called Caspar presented, "The gift of gold, for the King of Kings!" Balthazar presented, "Frankincense for the priest of all priests!" Melchior presented, "Myrrh for thy sacrifice!" Each kneeled to our Son and I felt it in my heart that these men were loving but I was surprised as they were of higher status than us for we are nothing. Why is my son considered a King? They told me that they were people who studied the stars and had been following a star all the time we had been travelling which brought them to us. I thanked everyone for their gifts and so did your father. Caspar then warned us, "Be careful! King Herod would want to see the child and if he finds_ _him kill him for he feels he will be overthrown by your Son in years to come."_

 _At this I held Jesus close to me and your Dad put an arm around me. This reminded me a lot about my dream, I started to cry but I valiantly cried, "I will never let that happen. He would have to kill me first!" "He would have to kill us both!" your father said clutching my hand._

 _The boy shepherd asked me if I didn't mind letting him hold our baby. I looked up at your father who simply smiled at the boy and so I passed our baby Jesus to this innocent boy who was crying tears of joy at witnessing the first sight of the Messiah. I smiled, gazing at my baby boy. He smiled at this young boy who told me his name was 'David' named after the King and started to giggle and grabbed his finger. I told him what a coincidence it was to have our baby born in King David's hometown and have been held by a boy named David. We laughed and he gave the child back to me and said that he will tell others what he had seen. He added that he would always remember this night and keep it in his heart. The shepherds then were leaving and the wise men bowed and kissed the child. "Good luck!" they whispered._

 _When they had all gone, I pondered everything, like how my Son was a great King, what sacrifice he would make. I also looked at the innocent lamb that had fallen asleep. I was so exhausted so your Dad took the sleeping baby from my arms and laid him back down in the manger. I placed the lamb on the ground next to him. "Mary, I am so proud of you!" your father said and then he asked me, "How are you feeling?"_

 _"Very tired. At first I was very frightened but I was given help from God and from you. I love you." "I love you too." He embraced me and kissed me longingly. We both went over to the crib and kissed our Son softly and then your father stroked my head as I began to doze off to sleep in his arms._

 _Hours later something woke me, I thought it was the baby moaning in his sleep but it was your Dad. He told me the angel that had come to us before told him to take us to Egypt to escape the wrath of King Herod who was going to try and kill our son. I panicked; my nightmare was not going to come true. It couldn't happen now. To do so his plan, told by the angel, was that his soldiers would kill every boy under two years old. So of course I believed your father straight away and we left for Egypt with the child sleeping in my arms. I cried because I felt as if I was one of the Mothers in Bethlehem, torn apart that Herod would kill innocent children but there was no way we could help. I was the lucky one to have my child in my arms that night. God had commanded us to go and so as his humble servant, I obeyed._

 _Weeks later we went to Jerusalem because the Law of Moses commanded that every male first born was to be dedicated to God and so we went to the temple. A man called Simeon was there and he held our son in his arms and praised God and thanked him for letting him see the "Messiah" before he dies. Simeon then spoke to me and told me that God has chosen my son to save the people of Israel even whilst people will speak against him. He added another statement which frightened me, "And sorrow, like a sharp sword will break your own heart." Your father had listened to this too and he saw my expression of fear and he wrapped his arm around me. I took the baby from Simeon's arms and cuddled him, he babbled and I felt a tear stream down my face._

"Mum, that was a powerful story, but I think you have put me off having children," I said looking suspiciously at Mum.

My parents looked at each other with a worried expression on their face, but I ignored it. My Mum retorted and said, "childbirth may be painful and some women do die, but to give birth to a child is so special. You help to make that child, they come forth in love between you and your husband, or wife," she said, looking at the boys too.

"Mum, I know I was mean to you and Jesus about him being special, but I believe he must be special if shepherds and even wise men come and see him, a star having led the way," I announced, hugging Jesus.

"But sweetheart, every child birth is special in their own way. My sister's birth was very special as were her children's birth. Your births were also special," said Mum with adoring eyes at my brother and I.

One question, "The blanket I was given from you, the blue one. It was what you wore during Jesus' birth. Wasn't it?"

"Yes, it is, darling. That is why it is so special to me."

"But...then, I don't deserve it, Mum. You should keep it as a memory of the most important thing in your life," I said smiling with tears in my eyes, looking at my older brother.

"Yes, you do. You are just as special as Jesus. All of you are special to your father and I. That blue headdress gave me some warmth, but it gives my daughter comfort. You are my amazing daughter and I would not change you for anything, not even for another baby Jesus."

"Well, there's only one of him," I laughed ,"thanks Mum," and I hugged her so tight to me.

Jesus came up to me and said, "I would not trade you for anything, Han. Mum is right, you and my brother are so important to us all." He hugged me close before saying to Mum, "Can you tell them their story?" asked Jesus.

"Nope. It's bedtime," announced Dad.

"But...Dad", whined my brothers and I.

"Mum, you promised," I begged her.

"I know, your story is for another day. I promise I will tell it, not just now as it's bedtime."

Before I finish this first story of mine, everybody thinks that Mum did not have any other children and that Jesus did not have any siblings. That is not true, because I am, and will always be his sister. He has siblings all over the world, people just don't see it. You will hear many of the miracles my brother performed. I saw them. I stood by him with his many followers and disciples. This account is my first in a series. As I finish this account my last sentence is, "Goodnight and God bless you. Merry Christmas! Xxx


End file.
